


Keepsakes Lost

by dante0220



Series: Divides Crossed [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Issues, Duty, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loss, Loyalty, Male-Female Friendship, Rejection, Sneaking Around, Wrongful Imprisonment, merthian, opportunity, risk, servant disobeys master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: During and following the events in "Hunter's Heart", Princess Mithian deals with a great many things.  After departing Camelot, she can't find a precious heirloom.  How can Merlin help her?  What impact will that help have on them both?  Please r and r! (Note: Story contains characters from other Arthurian legends as well.)





	1. Mithian's Quandary

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Merlin belongs to the BBC and the Scyfy Channel. Britomart is from Edmund Spenser's _Faerie Queene_. Sir Ywain and _Malodius_ (referred to in story only) are from Chretien de Troyes' _Ywain and the Knight of the Lion_.

Despite the time of year, a cool breeze billowed through the forests’ leafy canopies. Patchy fog hung low over the landscape. By morning, it would obscure everything. The patchwork clouds thickened and billowed smothering the stars overhead. Luna, in her waning crescent state, couldn’t offer much light to help wayward travelers. 

In the darkening of night, an omen of things to come for sure…..

 

****

 

[Passage Outside of the Royal Bedchamber]

Mithian marched briskly down the granite hall. Her shoes’ hard soles echoed off of the stone underfoot. Unlike on the two previous days, her eyes did not wander toward the walls’ decorations. Her mind didn’t concern itself with being pretty and the attractive Princess from the kingdom next door for once on that visit.

No, she had a purpose on this night. Concern and Annoyance both pushed her out the door. Her mind burned with a question. What had she done? Had she done something to offend Arthur on that day? Perhaps her calling him a poor sport did something?

Arthur had cut her off for some reason. His eyes had remained averted from her. He’d barely said more than a dozen words to her since that point. At dinner, he’d contained his responses to a single word. He frowned and ate his soup mechanically. 

Merlin, ever the compassionate manservant, attempted to compensate for his master’s shortcomings on that evening. He’d brought her the best portion of that night’s roasted pork. He constantly asked if she needed her goblet refilled. When she declined the last few times, he wanted to know if there was anything else he could do for her to make her feel better.

Arthur glared at the other man. Then he cleared his throat and excused himself. Finally he left abruptly.  
 _At least Merlin was being nice about it. Why was Arthur being such a boorish prat?_ She turned the corner to make the final approach toward the King’s door. _Perhaps my entreaty toward him this morning did make a difference?_

Coming the other way, Merlin proceeded listlessly. His head bowed. His eyes remained downcast toward the floor. He paid little or no attention to the knights stationed along the passage. His mind seemed deeply troubled by something.

 _Now what? Don’t tell me Arthur upbraided him for dinner? Of all the….!_ She composed herself. “Good Evening, Merlin.”

For his part, Merlin’s mind stewed on the current situation. _Arthur should be with Gwen. He knows that. So do I. So does everyone. The ring this morning was a sign. But what about Princess Mithian? She didn’t ask to be in this mess!_ He didn’t even break stride. He numbly kept going. His ears didn’t acknowledge her presence. He just wanted to get back to Gaius’ chambers as quickly as possible. The scene at breakfast would be awkward to say the least on the following morning.

Maybe there, Hope would inspire him. Perhaps Gaius might have some kind word or sage advice. Maybe he’d read from his grimoire for a while. Maybe Morpheus would allow him a pleasant dream to fall asleep with. He just needed a sign of some kind….

“Merlin?” She reached out and touched his arm. Her concerned fingertips made contact with his sleeve and the arm underneath.

He stopped abruptly. The sudden and unexpected touch jarred him from his reverie. “Oh! I…oh excuse me! Princess Mithian, I didn’t notice you.” He bowed clumsily. Somehow he managed to keep from tripping over himself. “Forgive me for not saying something sooner.”

“It’s all right. Thank you, Merlin.” Her eyes looked him over. Now she knew something was wrong. “Are you unwell?”

“No.” His eyes darted this way and that. They looked anywhere and everywhere…..

…anywhere and everywhere but at her….

“Merlin. Merlin, I’m right here.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “Is your master unwell?”

“N…no, Milady. King Arthur’s fine. He has state matters to consider,” Merlin replied half-truthfully. “I believe he’d wish to tell you in person.” He squirmed like a schoolboy at the end of a Principal’s lecture. 

“Are you unwell then?” she queried expectantly. “What is troubling you? I’m sorry about the hunt and not respecting your feelings earlier.”

Merlin blinked in disbelief. His heart clenched knowing that he’d disrespected Mithian’s place actually. Even if the impending marriage was distasteful…even if it should have been Gwen at Arthur’s side, Mithian deserved far better than this. _We’re about to destroy everything and she’s apologizing to me??_ He cleared his throat. “You didn’t do anything, Princess. It’s me who more than likely offended you.” His mouth strangely felt dry. His heart skipped a beat for some reason. “And even so, you are very kind to apologize to me.”

She sighed recognizing a classic evasion when she saw one. “Merlin, I may be a Princess and you a servant. Yes you should respect my rank and me. Fine. But you’re still a person. I respect you. Whatever it is that is troubling you, I assure you that you can talk with me about it.”

“I appreciate that,” Merlin expressed. His eyes alighted on her purposeful ones. His frown lessened a little bit. “I wish I could.” His eyes motioned back down the hall. 

She nodded. Her mind clearly grasped the meaning behind his words. “Well then. I will ask King Arthur myself. I would not see you in the stocks or worse for insubordination.” _Not that you don’t have your moments already._ Even if she wanted to push that point, Admiration prompted her to cease and desist. She’d already seen that Merlin had more layers than most servants. In this case, she sensed something was going on four or five layers beneath the surface of that ruffled dark hair.

“Forgive me, Princess. I don’t mean to answer the question. I….” Merlin started.

She put her hand up stopping his response. “I understand. Obviously it’s something that King Arthur doesn’t want spoken about outside of his confidence and chambers. Am I correct?”

Merlin conceded a nod. Relief prompted a smile. 

“Now see? Now that wasn’t so hard. Now was it? Your loyalty is commendable, Merlin. Once we get to know each other better, you’ll see that I make it a point to reward such things,” she assured him. “Perhaps you might get some rest?”

“I’m heading there now, Milady.” He bowed again. This time, however, his back and legs cooperated a little better with his intent. “Good night. Thank you again for your kind thoughts.” He proceeded toward the stairs beyond with a bit more pep in his step perhaps.

“Good night, Merlin. Feel better,” she bade. She smiled for his benefit. Still, for some reason, his earnestness and loyalty stirred her feelings. _That man is more than a mere servant. Arthur is luckier than he deserves. That’s for sure. Merlin cares more about things than most counselors!_ For some reason, her mind wandered. Her heart stirred in rather inappropriate directions. _Stop! You’re betrothed to Arthur! That is your duty and how it must be. Besides Merlin is a servant._ She glanced again toward the now-closed staircase door. _He’s starting to accept me. At least I’ll have one friend here…I can hope._ She set those thoughts aside for future consideration. At the moment, her purpose lay elsewhere.

As she reached the chambers, the two knights on guard sprang to attention. 

“Good evening, Sir Knights. Might I have a word with the King?” she requested. Is everyone such stiff arses? Now I know something’s wrong! 

The knight on the left nodded. He knocked on the door. “Sire?”

“Yes?” Arthur responded through the door.

“Princess Mithian is here,” the knight continued.

“Allow her in. Thank you, Sir Harold. Do so and resume your post,” Arthur bade.

Harold pushed the door open. “Apologies about making you wait, Princess.”

“No trouble, Sir Harold. I appreciate your devotion to detail and procedure. Thank you both.” She waited as he opened the door.

Something definitely needed to be said. Questions needed to be answered. That was for sure…..


	2. Mithian Confronts Arthur

Chapter 2 [Inside of King Arthur’s Chamber—Five Minutes Earlier]

As he had for the previous turn of the hourglass, Arthur sat by the foot of his bed. His eyes remained entranced at the bauble in his hand. His fingers twitched and spun it before his eyes.

_The bauble….Gwen’s ring…._

He sighed heavily. Frustration pressed down on his shoulders as if made of stone. Anger flared at his own and his uncle’s negotiations and planning. He remained torn between Duty and Love.

On the one hand, Nemeth had negotiated with Camelot in good faith. Rodor had put old grievances aside over the disputed Gedref lands and rebuffs by Uther years before to do the right thing for his daughter. They’d reached the accord quickly after being effectively buried in the negotiations for three months. Now Mithian deserved his undivided attention and loyalty. Didn’t she?

On the other hand, his heart screamed “NO!” 

Gwen had betrayed him. Arthur slumped his shoulders. Hadn’t he found her with Lancelot? He couldn’t let her adultery slide. Many other Kings would’ve had her beheaded, drawn and quartered or burned at the stake for her indiscretion. He’d exiled her granting her some mercy at least. He assumed that she’d find her way and be able to build a life for herself.

Still he longed for her. His heart pulled him toward the window. He wanted to jump on his horse. He ride day and night for months on end if need be. He’d ride until he found her.

Her… _his Gwen…._

Merlin’s words echoed in his ears. _“She will be found. You will find her.”_

_Is that Merlin being wise or an idiot? Should I base my own political agenda on his observation or my own personal feelings? The Kingdom demands more than that!_ He brought his fist down on the table hard. 

Merlin’s funny feelings, while obnoxious and inconvenient at the time, did pan out more often than not….

Then again (and more importantly), he had the bigger query. The Crown or His Heart? Which one mattered more?

Could he live with himself either way?

Much as another supposedly Unsinkable Vessel would do a millennium and a half later, the supposedly Unbreakable Bond Between Kingdoms had run aground against Amor’s Iceberg. It had sputtered along with little grips for Romance’s waters churning beneath itself. Alas it was taking on water and would sink. It was only a matter of time.

He nodded to himself. Yes he’d be risking a war with Nemeth. He’d be opening Camelot to enemies who awaited their opportunity to settle scores and old debts. His nobles and knights might wonder where his mind was. However Mithian deserved better than a husband who didn’t love her. She’d readily follow Duty’s call. Still he couldn’t consign her to that kind of a life.

No, if there would be a break, best to make it clean…..

_I’ll have to tell her at breakfast._ He exhaled loudly. His mind now began to wonder about the next step. _What can I offer her to soothe the rejection? How do I convince her that it’s not her fault?_ He tapped his fingers on the desk. His mind spun even faster rejecting any thought of sleep. Perhaps he was rejecting her. Still he wouldn’t let her leave empty-handed either. _If she’d cheated on me, Rodor would pay me reparations. Can I do any less?_ He shook his head.

A loud knocking at the door interrupted his reverie. “Yes?”

“Sire?” Sir Harold called through the door. “Princess Mithian is here.”

_Speak of the Princess. Don’t lay it on her now. Think through everything. You have to think of what to say first._ He frowned wanting to have the next discussion on his terms. Still she’d prompted it. He glanced toward the door. He stuffed the ring in his pocket before answering, “Allow her in. Thank you, Sir Harold. Do so and resume your post.”

The door creaked open; every note of its siren tune increasing Dread’s hold over Arthur’s resolve.

Mithian entered the chamber. Her eyes surveyed what she imagined would be her chamber in the future once the ceremony took place. She nodded with approval at the area. “As always, your taste in décor is astounding, Sire.” She bowed respectfully to him. “Good Evening. Forgive my intrusion.”

He smiled. “No apologies needed. My chamber door is open to you of course. What can I do for you?”

“I was concerned about your health, my Lord.” She cleared her throat. Now that she’d stood face to face with him, Anxiety wracked her resolve. “You’d been overly silent today. I wanted you to know that I care. I know it’s not normal for the woman to be so direct but….”

Arthur tensed. Her words and compassion made what was to come all the harder for him. He coughed and turned from her. He walked toward the window. His hand rested on his right hip right above the fateful pocket.

She stared at him. “What have I done, Sire?”

“Princess, you’ve done nothing. You’ve been the model of a perfect bride.” He gazed toward the partially obscured stars in the sky outside. _How can I avoid telling her now? Can I?_

“Then face me, my Lord. Please!” she pleaded. Her mind struggled in Desperation’s tide which he’d just dropped her into. “Whatever it is, we’ll face it together! I’m here for you.”

“I know.” Arthur breathed in and out. He turned slowly toward her. “I know you’d be there. It’s just…it’s just someone else.”

“Someone? Who?” Her eyes met his. They searched his face for a clue to his cryptic responses. “Perhaps there is something going around the castle. First Merlin acts like he doesn’t want to be around me. Now you are as well.” She folded her arms across her chest. “You will tell me, Sire. I deserve to know.”

If anyone else had pressed him like that, they’d find themselves in the stocks or exiled for their efforts. He’d threatened Merlin with exile for taking Gwen’s part in this debate just weeks before. _Now he wouldn’t tell her what he’d said to me before. The Idiot!_ “Merlin’s just an idiot. He has his moments but you’d get used to them.”

As she had on the picnic, Indignation flared within her. Her eyes narrowed. “Sire, Merlin is a loyal servant. He cares about your feelings very much. Yes, I have seen his clumsiness at times. He does talk above his station. Still he is loyal. He is also no idiot. Do not consider him as such!”

Arthur glowered at her. “I treat him better than any servant deserves. Maybe you should be aware of that! I trust him more than I should!”

“A trust he’s earned. I’ve been here for four days. He is like your shadow doing things that most servants wouldn’t think of much less be able to do. The truth. He knows what’s on your mind, doesn’t he?” she insisted.

“Princess, don’t push this….”

“The truth, my Lord,” she reiterated tersely. Her eyes bore into his. “I’m not leaving until I get it. Merlin never ignored me before tonight. Perhaps he knows? If you won’t tell me, I ‘ll get the answer from him.”

Arthur ground his teeth. “I’ll speak to him. He will apologize.”

“He already has and I am satisfied. Please don’t tell him I told you,” she requested. 

“Agreed.” Knowing how Merlin felt about the whole affair, he wondered how the whole ‘Gwen should be here and not you’ opinion didn’t just come out. “Don’t involve him.”

“Then tell me. If I’ve done something, let me make it right,” she prompted. She ground her teeth. She noted how his hand kept going for the pocket. “Is there something else, my Lord?”

_You’re not Gwen!_ He caught himself before he actually came out with that assessment. “Excuse me?” he inquired not understanding.

“Empty your pockets. I want to see what’s in there. Obviously you’ve got something in your right pocket. What is it?” she demanded.

“This is my castle. You will not insist in such ways!” he fired back.

She arched an eyebrow. “Lying to me is a state matter as well. There is something. I deserve to know!” She clenched her fists trying to contain herself. “I am your betrothed! Did you negotiate with my father in good faith or not?”

“I know! I did! I…I…” Arthur cast his head down toward the carpet under his feet avoiding her glare.

She snorted indignantly. Her mouth puckered as if it tasted of a sour apple. “There’s another woman. Isn’t there?” 

He shook his head. “I was going to tell you in the morning,” he confessed.

Her heart chilled. She quivered. She batted the tears welling in her eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing them. “Of all the…! We trusted you! We needed this alliance as much as you do! I committed to this course because I am a Princess. I understand the sacrifice involved with our position! Obviously you don’t! We don’t marry for love! We aren’t peasants, Sire!” Jealousy blazed pyres in her eyes.

“I know that!” He fired back. “But it wouldn’t be real!”

She coughed angrily. “Such are the sentiments of a _love struck boy_ rather than _an adult King_! We have DUTY! I have to think of Nemeth! What will my father think? You’ve humiliated me! And that, Arthur Pendragon, is REAL!!” She crossed the room. Like a tidal wave, she rose and got up in his face. “You have no idea what I’ve been through!” She raised her hand to slap him.

For several heartbeats, her palm hovered in the air.

Then she pulled it back. Anger still burned in her eyes. “No! No matter what I feel or think, I will remember my duty!” She seethed. “You have no idea! And now you never will! Don’t trouble yourself any further with my delegation or me, Sire. We will be gone by morning!” She composed herself before departing. She offered him not another glance. She hustled past the two guards and back down the passage toward the stairs beyond.

He rushed out into the hall. He found that she’d already disappeared from his immediate line of sight. Consequence seared his brain with its relentless brand. Guilt squeezed his heart tighter than any snake ever could.

“Sire?” Sir Harold queried expectantly.

Arthur sucked in a breath. He shook off the knight’s concern. “It’s nothing. The Princess had something that disagreed with her. Resume your post.”

Even if he didn’t believe that, Sir Harold nodded anxiously. He returned to his place opposite the other soldier.

Arthur shook his head. _I’m doomed to be a bachelor._ He stalked into the chamber and shut the door angrily in his wake.

Such was the way such things went…..


	3. Kilgarrah's Advice to Merlin

Chapter 3 [Gaius’ Chambers—Several Hours Later]

Merlin reclined on the straw mattress. His eyes stared into the oaken beams overhead. His mind refused to relax. He sighed harshly at his actions and motivations. He should’ve felt relieved that Arthur realized that Gwen was the endgame not some trumped up Princess from a political high stakes derby. With Mithian gone, Arthur could pursue his love, right?

Still Mithian’s kindness and concern for his welfare resonated with him. Despite his coolness toward her at the first, she’d reached out to him. She had respected his feelings much more than anyone else of her station would have. She actually thanked him for his service rather than treating him like a piece of furniture.

And here he was plotting against her?

Even if Gwen was his dear friend, Shame seized onto him. He’d done harm to someone who had no ill toward him. He rolled his eyes. _Why is life so hard? Arthur’s fated to be with Gwen!_

_Oh so now you are a prophet too, Young Warlock?_ Kilgarrah supposed telepathically.

_Not now, Kilgarrah. It’s a rough enough evening,_ Merlin informed the Great Dragon.

_I would say so! Congratulations, Merlin. You will not have to wait any longer to see your way done._ Kilgarrah sensed Merlin’s indignation at his cryptic reply. _Mithian of Nemeth knows of Arthur’s divided loyalties._

Merlin sat up in bed anxiously. Much like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, his face turned white. His nerves flared within himself.

_Yes, Merlin._ Arthur can now pursue his heart’s desire. _You can have the one you want as Queen. Such is the way of the Queen Maker. Is it not?_ Kilgarrah told him; his tone stinging with Sarcasm’s lash.

_And you know this how?_ Merlin insisted trying to believe that the situation wasn’t happening…at least not that way.

_For the past few days, you haven’t exactly been the most *reserved* about this situation, Merlin. Through our link, you’ve bombarded me with every detail. After your encounter with Mithian earlier, I learned of her argument with Arthur. She departs with the sunrise. And with it, the chance of a united Albion, I fear_ , Kilgarrah declared.

_What?_ Merlin gulped. His mind tried to grasp the other’s words. _Arthur’s supposed to be with Gwen!_

_Is he now? Merlin, Arthur Pendragon is supposed to be the Once and Future King. I told you that it is for you to guide him in that regard. I never said *who* would be his Queen. You allow rashness to blind you. Your loyalty, while a strength, can be a flaw as well. Now you may endanger all with your assumptions_ , Kilgarrah lectured.

Merlin ground his teeth.

_Now we may have a war which will divide Britannia for generations. Merlin, Nemeth must be allied with Camelot. I cannot say how or know more. Your presumptive urging to defy convention may cost Camelot in the long run_ , Kilgarrah continued.

Merlin blinked incredulously at the far wall. _How can someone be expected to marry someone they don’t love?_

Kilgarrah laughed darkly. _Oh, Merlin! You mortals truly do not understand. Love is a luxury. Yes when two souls encounter it and are allowed to be together, it is wonderful. If such love aligns with the Greater Good, it is a good thing. Still such pursuits blind you to other things such as property, alliances and peace. You must consider the outcomes of such actions._

_Outcomes? Mithian will get over it!_ Merlin insisted.

_I doubt it. When wounded as such, Love leaves an indelible scar. She may or may not._ Kilgarrah paused for several heartbeats before continuing, _She has done you no harm. Perhaps there is something you might still do?_

_Something I might do?_ Merlin doubted.

_It is amazing what a little kindness can do, Merlin. Search your heart and your conscience. I believe you know the truth_ , Kilgarrah pointed out. Then he chuckled again. _And now I understand. I know another of your secrets._

_Another secret? I don’t know what you’re talking about!_ Merlin denied.

_You care about her, Merlin. You actually care for the Princess’ feelings. You’d like her as a friend, wouldn’t you?_ Kilgarrah revealed. _Remember, Merlin, to be a friend, you need to be one as well. Earlier tonight, you made a couple of worthy moves in that direction. Perhaps you might make one more?_

_She leaves and our destinies will never cross again, Kilgarrah,_ Merlin presumed.

Kilgarrah coughed. _Once again, you make a half-baked prophecy from your own rashness. Trust that the Princess Mithian is an important person in YOUR destiny. I know not how. Your friendship with this woman will be important. Now perhaps you might want to do something to ease her mood? What you do is your decision. I leave it to you._ With that, he went silent.

Merlin scratched his scalp in consternation. _Princess Mithian’s leaving could start a war?_ He gulped. Only at that particular heartbeat did he understand. Despite his loyalty to Arthur, Lament dampened his spirits. Guilt speared him with Regret’s blade through the heart. _How can she be important to me? I’m a servant and a peasant! She’s a Princess!_ He bit his lip. _I don’t know about that but I can do something for the present._ He carefully rose from his bed. He dressed quickly and put on his brown coat. He eased his door open into the physician’s chamber.

Gaius snored away not so quietly on his cot.

Merlin crept carefully through the room. He made extra sure not to trip or make any noise. Finally he opened the door and slipped out into the passage. With that, he quickly made his way toward the guests’ chambers.

Mithian had been a good friend. He’d be one to her too even if it killed him…..


	4. Gawain's Intervention Recalled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britomart, Mithian's maid, recalls how Gawain saved her at the Rising Sun.

Chapter 4 [A Half-Turn of the Hourglass Later]

In contrast to the rest of the palace slumbering blissfully, the Nemethian delegation allowed themselves no such luxury. Mithian ordered them to make ready to leave as soon as everything could be packed. While she offered no exact explanation, her subjects readily obeyed. With surprising haste, they packed their belongings in preparation for the long horseback ride back to Whitgate.

In such ways could even shattered dreams be packed off and prepared for carting off…..

 

****

 

In a chamber next to her mistress’ area, a red haired slender woman fumed over the trip’s ill fortunes. As with the rest of the delegation, she’d hoped that Mithian had finally found a worthy suitor. She wanted to see the greatest city in the area and take in everything that it could boast. She’d even planned to approach Gaius for medical expertise. She wanted to succeed either him or Master Wyngate back home as Court Physician.

Then it seemed Life threw a kink into those plans.

_The sooner we can put this place behind us, the better!_ She fumed over her mistress’ treatment during their stay there. While his greeting had been warm enough at the beginning, King Arthur had distanced himself increasingly from Mithian. Camelot’s knights and people hadn’t mixed other than a few passing pleasantries. They could barely be bothered to offer directions or suggestions where to head for this or that in their strange city.

Maybe that was why she skated through a close call earlier on that evening. She rolled her eyes. With the tension from Arthur’s coolness toward Mithian, she’d escaped the palace to think and deal with things. Making her way to the Rising Sun, she ordered an ale and sat by herself at the bar. She just wanted to decompress and put her mind at ease. She needed to come up with a strategy to calm Mithian’s nerves about the trip. Despite showing little or no interest in the ingrates who bothered her, a mountain of a man grabbed her inappropriately. When she told him no, he shoved her hard into the bar. 

And that’s when her world turned upside down…..

…turned by the actions of a devil-may-care rogue….

She coughed with embarrassment over needing anyone’s help in such a situation. She could still hear the interchange between her attacker and the hero in question.

_“Lady said she don’t like you. Go home, Williams, before someone has to carry you there.”_

_Williams, as his name apparently was, narrowed his eyes and turned to find a medium-built man with shoulder length brown hair just touching the fabric of his blue tunic and a matching beard. “Don’t remember asking you, Gawain. Don’t the Boy King need you?”_

_“Merlin’s got it in hand. Some of us get to take a break every now and again.” Gawain took a deep swig from his tankard and set it down hard on the bar. He wiped the remaining foam from his face. “Sure I can’t just buy you another? Come on. Is it worth the hassle?”_

_“Why? You going to try it? I don’t see your fellow knights here.” Williams took a long draught of his own before belching loudly in the knight’s face. “I just want the Fire Hair. Go find some other wench, Pretty Boy.”_

_“You just had to say it. Didn’t you?” Gawain smirked at her. “Be right back, Brit.” Then he went low, delivering a right cross to the other’s midsection with little effect._

_“Brit?” Granted when he said it, the nickname almost sounded sweet…almost…. “That’s Britomart!”_

_“Whatever. Maybe you might get out of here before….” Gawain ducked Williams’ streaking fist. Still he couldn’t avoid the knee in the groin. “Bloody…that ain’t fair!”_

_“I ain’t no knight like you.” Williams smacked Gawain viciously across the face._

_“Yeah well…your breath smells like rot! Gawain rolled his eyes. Shrugging off the discomfort in his midsection, he connected with a right cross to Williams’ nose. Anger boosted his strength. “You’ve got a thing or two to learn about bein’ around the ladies!” He drove his boot hard into the other’s knee eliciting a bellow of rage from the other._

_Williams staggered and slipped. He fell to the floor still grabbing at the leg in question._

_“Next time, Jackarse, when a woman says no, she means no!” Gawain exhaled sharply. Then he turned to her. “So you okay, Brit?”_

_“It’s Britomart actually. Yes I am. Thank you. You’re the only gentleman in this city it seems,” she expressed._

_“He couldn’t even keep his feet like a real man.” Gawain shrugged before slumping onto a chair. He still felt the throbbing from his abused pride. “Man’s gotta help a lady, right?”_

_“I am in your debt, Sir Gawain…is it? Don’t get any ideas however. I know a few things about blades too.” She allowed him a warm smile. The rogue did save her from abuse and a possible assault charge after all. “Perhaps I will allow you to buy me a drink?”_

_Gawain did buy her one drink. Then he escorted her back to the castle. “Sorry about the bloody idiot. We aren’t all like that.”_

_“I can imagine. Thank you again. Be well, Sir Gawain,” she concluded before heading up to her chamber._

_I was better off being ignored._ She folded her light blue dress carefully and set that in a woolen sack by the bed. Her brown tunic and dark breeches sat over the chair in the corner awaiting the next day’s ride home. Sitting beside the latter on the floor, a small medical bag stood ready for use. _That’s everything. If we spend longer in this Hades-hole, it won’t be on my account! I wonder how she’s doing?_ She glanced around the chamber once more. Then she headed for the passage beyond.

What she’d find out there would be a surprise indeed…..


	5. Special Delivery

Chapter 5 [Ten Minutes Earlier—Guest Quarters’ Passage]

Merlin tip toed slowly up the granite stairs. Guilt bore down on him. His eyes turned this way and that keeping an eye out for Arthur’s knights on patrol. He carried an empty serving platter under his arm.

Audrey, it seemed, always loomed large in the kitchen. She quickly saw through his subterfuge of getting Arthur’s overnight snack. With the threat of her wooden rolling pin, she turned him back the way he’d come.

_Bloody woman never sleeps! What is she? A harpy?_ He rolled his eyes. He could well imagine Gaius’ lecture over his being out at that hour. Then the elderly physician would yell at him about trying to intervene in court politics. Then he could hear Arthur’s scolding over taking valuable stores from the kitchen especially for a guest who’d said she wanted nothing more of their hospitality.

Merlin’s nose wrinkled almost in dread of more chamber pots awaiting him in payment of his efforts. His sinus clogged. Anxiety pounded away at his sinuses.

_Stop it!_ He stumbled nearly losing his balance. _That’s quite enough! You know why you’re here!_ He sucked up a determined breath and set his jaw. _It’s not like you’re admitting you’re wrong about Gwen. She should still be with Arthur! The last thing we need is some snooty royal with her nose in the air!_

_Mithian is not some snooty royal. So she likes *hunting*? She respects us_ , his heart told him.

_She’ll squeeze us out with Arthur. At least Gwen would understand. This Princess is just trying to get her foot in the door_ , his brain doubted.

_Whatever! Just do the right thing!_ He sighed deeply. Indignation flared toward Arthur’s dismissal of Mithian. _Wait? What’s with that? You’re losing it!_ He smacked himself in the head trying to jar some common sense in there. _Just show her some compassion. It isn’t like there’s any strings attached! We’ve faced Morgana, undead warriors, magical beasts among other things._

Pity surged through himself dragging a strange determination along with it.

_It’s not like you’re a bloody diplomat!_ He looked down at the empty tray. _“Measan agus càise.”_

In a flash, a couple of big red apples, a bunch of green grapes and a large chunk of cheese appeared on the platter.

_It’s not a royal meal but it’s something!_ He sighed. 

_Couldn’t you get her some meat or bread too?_ his heart chided.

_NAG! NAG! NAG! Maybe you’d like to get a minstrel as well? We’re getting her something!_ his brain fired back. He creaked the door open slowly and peered inside.

The flickering torchlight cast a wavering light off of the stone surfaces and wooden doors. Instead of the bustling activity coming from packing and people running about that Kilgarrah’s message prepared him for, Silence hung in the air like the humidity on a mid-summer’s day. Only a single guard could be seen at a door midway down the passage.

He took a cautious step into the passage. His heart began to beat faster. 

Then something sharp pinched the small of his back.

His eyes went wide. His heart jumped straight into his throat. He imagined all sorts of scenarios where he’d end up in the stocks, with thumb screws or worse executed for a drummed-up assassination charge…

…things that a bitter royal might pull….

_She wouldn’t! I hope…I…._ He tensed.

“Little late for bringin’ the service, ain’t it?” Gawain supposed. “Turn around slowly.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but followed the knight’s instructions. “All’s well, Gawain. It’s just me.”

“Blimey Hell! Merlin? What the bloody devil are you…?” Gawain protested in shock.

“SHHH!” Merlin insisted. “After what just happened, I wanted to make sure the Princess would have a decent breakfast. It’s a long ride.”

“What long ride?” Gawain arched a serious eyebrow. “Merlin, I just escorted one of Mith’s people back here.” He rubbed his beard. “Her red haired sidekick.” He coughed. “Girl couldn’t keep herself out of trouble.”

“Sounds like she’s right up your alley,” Merlin whispered.

Right on cue, the door to their left opened.

“What in…? GUARDS!” Britomart beckoned.

“Hey, Brit! It’s all right! We aren’t here doin’ any harm!” Gawain assured her. He sheathed his sword. “Merlin’s makin’ sure the Princess gets some breakfast.”

Britomart looked the knight and Warlock over. She didn’t see any weapons except for the now-sheathed sword at Gawain’s side. “And how did you know the Princess wouldn’t be eating breakfast with your King?”

“I’d like to know too,” Gawain insisted. He looked sharply at Merlin. Having avoided a mess at the tavern earlier, he wasn’t in the mood to end up in one now. 

“What are you doing here? We prepare to leave! Princess Mithian has made it clear that she wants nothing further from King Arthur or Camelot!” a particularly tall knight clad in the emerald Nemethian sur coat growled. He drew his sword.

“Hey, Jeeves! Button it! We’re here on a good faith mission!” Gawain retorted. He stepped between the other knight and Merlin. He added over his shoulder, “Whatever that is, it’d better be a lot of good faith!”

Britomart inspected Merlin’s offering closely. She probed a cautious finger around in the fruit. She picked up the cheese. Then she set it down. “It is as they say. Sir Galahad, Sir Gawain saved me from a ruffian earlier tonight.” She sighed deeply. “I can vouch for him at least.” She shot him a seething glare. _You’d better be trustworthy!_

Merlin ground his teeth. He bowed his head. “So much for making sure Princess Mithian sees some kindness on this day.”

Sir Galahad regarded Merlin carefully. He’d seen the Warlock waiting on Arthur and Mithian during the visit’s duration. He noted the servant’s careful care with the meals and his diligence with things. Still Merlin’s tripping over two carpet edges and a chamber pot at that time assured the knight that the latter wouldn’t merit much of a threat in his estimation at least.

“What’s going on out here? You all had better….!”

The quartet turned to find Mithian standing by her door as well. Her cloth robe billowed in the slight breeze as did the hint of white shift underneath. She’d pulled her dark mane back into a ponytail. She pointed her crossbow at the group. Her finger sat close to the weapon’s trigger. 

“Merlin?” Mithian lowered her crossbow. She shook her head. “Lower your sword but remain alert, Sir Galahad. Merlin is here on his King’s orders, I’m sure.”

“Pardon me, my Lady. I told them that you did not want anything more from the court,” Galahad explained. “Merlin, is it?”

“Aye. King Arthur does not know I am here.” Merlin set the tray down and bowed to her.

_“Really?”_ Mithian exchanged strange looks with her two subjects. “And what pray tell would possess you to haunt these halls at this hour? And that is after sneaking down to the kitchen and somehow getting whatever it is back here?”

“It seems safe enough, Milady,” Britomart reported. She nodded to Merlin and motioned toward Mithian.

Gawain’s eyes bugged out when he saw the food in question. “Wow! You took that?” Audrey’s gonna skin you alive when she finds out! Bloody Hell!”

“She can deal with it,” Merlin noted tersely. He breathed in and out while trying to ease his own butterflies. Then he picked the platter back up and offered it up for Mithian’s inspection as well. “I wanted you to have something. I know I’m just a servant. I….”

“Merlin, please.” Mithian’s eyes watered at Merlin’s kindness. She calculated the amount of risk he’d taken for the task at hand. She knew he’d stolen into the kitchen and taken the food items in question. Then he somehow got to that point with only the one knight with him. She understood that many other Kings would’ve had Merlin arrested on the spot kindness or no. More than likely, there’d be severe punishments and possibly an execution for theft among other things.

Arthur, she knew, wouldn’t go that far with Merlin. Still he would retaliate for the latter going behind his back….

Mithian rubbed an apple against her robe and bit into it. She savored the tangy-tart juices and taste in her mouth. Her heart picked up several beats loosening Depression’s stranglehold just a bit. Then she nodded. _Someone cares. They actually care._

“I know we’re here illegally. You could have us arrested and….” Merlin found himself pointing out.

“Merlin, don’t give ‘er any ideas, Mate. Come on,” Gawain declared. He felt himself growing more anxious for their necks by the second.

“Peace, Sir Gawain!” Mithian advised pointedly. “I am quite capable of recognizing an act of kindness and generosity when I see it.” She looked him in the eye as well. “You know he’s a special kind of servant too, don’t you?”

“Ol’ Merlin’s done his share around here and on the battlefield. He’s earned my respect,” Gawain insisted.

“A servant on the battlefield?” Galahad doubted.

“And peace for you as well, Sir Galahad,” Mithian insisted. She snorted. “I wouldn’t doubt it. You are a strange one, Merlin. For the first three days of my trip, you tried to come between King Arthur and me. You couldn’t care less about my feelings. Today you did a complete change. I was meaning to ask why.”

“You asked me to give you a chance. Remember, my Lady?” Merlin reminded her. He felt a lump growing in his throat.

“Aye. I did indeed.” Mithian broke off a piece of cheese and handed it back to him. “A reward for your kindness.”

Merlin shook his head. “Your journey is long enough as it is. I have plenty. I wish I could do more for you.” He looked at the others around them. “I know you all have reason not to believe me.”

“I know your heart, Merlin.” Mithian smiled wistfully. “I wish I could demand to take you back with us. King Arthur doesn’t deserve you.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not, Princess. Still I am his man. Therefore I serve Camelot, the Knights and my King as best I can. I wish I could’ve served you further. I just wanted you to see some kindness instead of courtly nonsense from here,” Merlin insisted.

“This and Sir Gawain’s help earlier for me,” Britomart interjected. 

“So, Sir Gawain, it seems I am in your debt as well,” Mithian acknowledged. “I wish that your King was as gracious and ardent in his virtue as you both are. You are both a credit to this realm. Thank you for your kindness. Forgive me but, as you point out, the road is long. We leave an hour after first light. Still I am thankful for the kindness shown by you both. I know King Rodor will be as well. Farewell. If we do meet again, I pray it’ll be under much kinder circumstances.” She started to turn. “Merlin?”

“Yes, Princess?” Merlin queried. Anxiety pushed his heart back up into his throat again.

“Thank you for giving me that chance. I appreciate it. If anything comes of this with your kitchen’s staff or with King Arthur, please have him speak to my father. That goes for both of you. Thank you,” Mithian expressed. Despite Sorrow’s stranglehold on her heart and emotions and Anger’s irritation burning at her brain, the duo’s presence eased a smile onto her face for just that heartbeat in time. With that, she turned and headed back to her room. The door closed behind herself.

“You continue to impress, Sir Gawain. Thank you again for your help earlier,” Britomart noted. “And, Merlin, thank you for what you’ve just done for Princess Mithian. Perhaps your King will not understand. I do.” She offered him a smile before disappearing. “Now if you can get this rogue to behave, that’ll be a feat!”

“I heard that!” Gawain shot back.

“Good night, Sir Gawain,” Britomart dismissed loudly through the door.

Sir Galahad sheathed his sword. “And my thanks as well. On your way now, _Sirrahs_. This will remain between us here. I know King Rodor and the council will appreciate your kindness as well.”

“Thanks, Sir Galahad. We’ll see you downstairs but safe journey,” Merlin bade. “Come on, Gawain.”

“Yeah. I’m comin’,” Gawain agreed. He warily eyed his counterpart before following Merlin toward the door. After one last glimpse at Britomart’s closed door, he shrugged. “Women.” Then he followed his friend back toward their part of the castle.

And in such ways, diplomacy was salvaged. Yet Distraction would also be served.

Would Opportunity find its agent as well per chance???


	6. Merlin Finds Something Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning Mithian's former chamber, Merlin finds something of great value to her. He decides to repay kindness with kindness....

Chapter 6 [Late Morning/Early Afternoon]

Taking the cue from Mithian and her delegation, Merlin went about his business. He’d managed to slip back into the darkened Physician’s Chambers without Gaius still snoring softly on his cot. He hadn’t heard anything from Arthur or Audrey about the previous night’s incursion into the kitchen or his good will mission to the guest quarters for that matter.

With everyone’s heads spinning following Arthur’s sudden about face and the Nemethians’ sudden departure, Gossip and Rumor occupied the castellans’ minds. Arthur abruptly led the knights on a patrol to the farthest reaches of the kingdom. The Council wondered what the next move would be.

Everyone it seemed asked the same thing….

 

****

 

[Mithian’s Now-Former Bedchamber]

Merlin walked into the abandoned bedchamber. Once again, Melancholy dampened his spirits. He sighed and looked around the area. Sunbeams streaked through the open windows. The bed linens lay in a carefully folded pile on the bed. The chamber pot lay emptied and surprisingly clean by the bed’s side. Despite the slight chill in the air, its freshness tickled his nose.

Warmth stirred his heart. A wistful smile sprouted across his face from her due consideration.

Say what you want to about her sudden departure and the subsequent stirring up it had caused, Mithian had due consideration for her host. Arthur had slighted her. Still she didn’t stoop to leaving a mess behind in reprisal.

He sighed deeply. He still felt Gwen should sit on the throne. Yet he still wished that Mithian could’ve found a place there. _Perhaps she could’ve found another match? She would’ve been a pleasant face._ He chuckled. _Even if she would encourage the hunt and all of that!_ He shrugged. _Let her have her quirks. I’d like it if people could understand mine._ He patted the pile of sheets. _She would have been my friend._

Almost on cue, Sol glinted off of the serving platter from the previous night beckoning him toward it.

_She enjoyed her breakfast at least._ He walked over to the dressing table. There he’d found three apple cores and some grape stems again neatly piled on the metallic surface. Beside it a folded piece of parchment with his name written on it awaited him. Various emotions played out in his mind. _She’d said everything that needed to be said last night. What more is there?_ He quirked an eyebrow. His hands opened the note. He read:

 

_“Merlin,_

_I am trusting that King Arthur will assign you to clean and straighten this chamber. I know that he would allow few besides you to tend to these chambers in preparation for their next use._

_Thank you once again. The fruit and cheese were delicious. They will give me the strength to deal with what will be a difficult farewell in the square below._

_As per my preferences, I have instructed the members of the delegation to leave their chambers as I have left this one. Consideration such as yours or Sir Gawain’s should be rewarded for its own sake. In this way, we will set an example for others. Even if one doesn’t get due consideration, one should do so for others._

_Once again, Merlin, you are an extraordinary man in so many ways. I gather that the woman who has your Liege’s heart is your friend. If so, she is truly blessed. I cannot be angry with you. Your loyalty to King and Realm is commendable. Even in my darkest night, you light my way toward better things. You make it possible for me to do my duty as a true royal should._

_How I wish you were noble and free, Merlin. You deserve such things. I do not look at you at just a servant. Perhaps we have to appear as such in public. Still know that no matter what arises between our kingdoms, you are and always will be my friend and one to Nemeth._

_Blessings upon you for your kindness and that chance._

_Mithian  
Princess of Nemeth”_

 

He stared at the parchment incredulously. His eyes blinked and then reread the parchment several times. His eyes watered at her sentiments. Her prose warmed his heart. 

Despite the chasm in their respective social classes, she didn’t see him as trash or sullied water to be tossed from the chamber pot. She viewed him with respect. She considered him a friend.

_If only everyone would be like that!_ He folded the parchment and stuffed it into his pocket. His handed patted that area against his hip. Then he took the serving platter from the varnished oaken surface and headed back toward the bed.

As he progressed, once again Sol reflected off something. This time the sparkle beckoned from under the changing screen. _What the bloody devil?_ He hustled over to that area. Stooping down, he stared at something for the second time in that short time.

An exquisite golden chain glittered at his feet. It lay forlorn and bunched as if it had dropped there inadvertently.

He carefully considered it in the sunlight. He admired the carefully woven and intricate craftsmanship. Celtic motifs flowed in and out between the chain links. At its base, a delicate jewel glittered catching his eye and the breath in his throat. It took him a heartbeat but he recalled when he’d seen it before….

Mithian had worn it at the feast and the next day’s picnic. Then, for some reason, she hadn’t on the previous day. Maybe she’d misplaced it about that time? She wouldn’t have just abandoned a necklace like *that* unless something truly seismic and offensive had happened….

Oh wait, something like that did.

He frowned. Once more Guilt pricked away at his heart. Conscience jabbed at his brain. He set the platter down on the bed. Then he glanced out the window to the south and the woods beyond. His eye tracked the dirt road winding up the hill before disappearing into the woods beyond. 

Sol’s position in the west just beyond Noontime’s peak betrayed a journey several hours in the making.

_I’ll never be back in time for dinner. Still maybe Gaius might cover for me? I *could* say I was looking for rare herbs. Nobody would know._

_Really?_ his brain supposed. _And these chambers are just supposed to make themselves?_

_We can use magic to do that! The Princess needs her necklace! Hasn’t she lost enough?_ his heart fired back.

_Kilgarrah’s right! She’s a Princess! She’s a friend and that’s it!_ his brain fumed.

_Oh sit on your manure pile already! We know what we have to do!_ his heart concluded effectively closing off the debate.

Merlin weighed the situation. He knew that Arthur wouldn’t be back for a few days. He wouldn’t be expected to wait on anyone for that night at least. He’d cleaned out the royal bedchamber that morning. Only a few errands remained to be done.

And, in the long run, was sweeping and washing more important than maybe preserving some modicum of peace between Camelot and Nemeth?

He set his jaw. He stuck his hand in the fateful pocket. His fingertips glided over the woven golden strands once again. For some reason, his heart offered his head warm nudges along that path. _We can’t have a war. Can we?_

And with that, he strode purposefully out of the chamber and toward the door beyond.

He’d repay Mithian’s kindness no matter what…..


	7. To Hunt or Be Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithian works out her issues with her favorite past time. It seems though that she is pursued even as she pursues her prey.

Chapter 7 [River Severn, Fifteen Miles from Camelot—Late that Afternoon]

Nemeth’s delegation rested in a secluded yet well-provided for spot along the roadside. Between them and Camelot, the Severn cut a comforting boundary for the traveling party’s feelings. The horses drank from the cool running water. Fires burned allowing the knights and courtiers to warm themselves. Their blankets and sleeping gear still laid rolled up not far from where the travelers sat.

While they would have preferred to ride further, Mithian had decided to rest and gather their thoughts at that point. The fact that the next river was another day’s ride and into their now-clearly owned lands in Gedref had played a determining factor as well.

The knights played at lots. At times they’d glance toward the Princess’ tent and then toward the woods. They shook their heads while wishing that Mithian would sit undercover and work at typical feminine crafts or perhaps rest for the long ride ahead starting at first light on the morrow. They were still trying to deal with her scoring the winning hit on the deer on the previous day. They would roll their eyes and then resumed their lots for another turn of the hourglass.

At least she was in her tent…or so they thought….

 

****

 

[A Half-Mile Away]

Mithian crouched low behind a bush for cover. She peered carefully through the leaves. Her eyes scanned the small clearing in front of herself. Her fingers tapped patiently on the side of her crossbow waiting for her prey to appear. 

If the spoor on the tree a ways back had been any indication, she was on the path of a sizeable buck. 

_Come on! You have to come out some time!_ She wet her finger and held it up to the air. While the breeze chilled her hand, it also confirmed that her scent wouldn’t be carried into the opening ahead. Her eyes narrowed. _You have to be patient! Remember what Mother would’ve said, let the smallest of things flow into place._

_Mother…._

She allowed a mournful sigh to escape her lips. Her fingers drifted toward her neck and upper torso….

…the place where Queen Taene’s necklace should have been….

_I can’t believe I left it behind!_ She frowned. The first two days held plenty of reasons for her to wear the precious necklace. She’d received several compliments at the banquet in her honor. She’d worn it to try and impress Arthur to no avail. (He didn’t say a word about it much to her dismay.) After that, she’d set it in a wardrobe drawer for safe keeping or so she had thought.

During the frenzied packing process, she’d emptied the drawer but couldn’t find it. She’d turned the entire bedchamber practically upside down to no avail. She was about to search again when Sir Galahad had confronted Merlin and Gawain in the passage. The conversation and Merlin’s meal distracted her. Dread over dealing with Arthur and his court publicly demanded her focus at that point.

_I can’t believe I did that!_ She exhaled deeply. She swore she heard a branch break behind herself. Still she watched the clearing. 

The deer in question loped into the opening. His antlers, an impressive collection of points in modern hunters’ terms, caught her attention to say the least. _A worthy prey!_ She raised her crossbow and aimed deliberately. She took a breath and fired allowing the bolt to fly with deadly accuracy.

The projectile struck the deer behind its front shoulder. It wavered and collapsed to the ground.

She nodded. Satisfaction and Pride offered her some solace at that point for her lost keepsake. _At least I have something to take back to camp._ She stood up and moved out of her cover. She was intent on dispatching her prey before it suffered overly much.

Only at that moment did she hear the grunt behind herself. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She lunged to her left barely avoiding whatever it was. 

A sizeable wild boar scattered her quiver of crossbow bolts. His dark hide glittered menacingly in the late day sunlight. Irritation glittered in his eyes. He pointed his tusks at her intent on impaling her as his next meal. 

_I’d have to come out here alone!_ She regained her footing. She tried to keep her breathing as calm as possible. She considered her crossbow knowing that it would only be useful as a club. She drew her hunting knife from its sheath. _The knights would be of welcome assistance right now!_

The boar snorted at her. He kicked up the dirt with his paw. He aimed his tusks in preparation for the next charge at her.

Both hunters eyed each other awaiting the next move….


	8. Merlin's Risk to Save Mithian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin risks discovery to save Mithian from the boar.

Chapter 8 [Ten Minutes Earlier]

Merlin urged his horse to go as quickly through the trees and woodlands as the latter could manage. He knew that he’d save time and catch up with the travelers if he cut through the forest rather than follow the road. He would have preferred to avoid riding all night if he could have managed it.

Still if he had to, he would. Anything to set things right….

_I wish there was a way both Gwen and the Princess could be happy. Arthur wouldn’t just give her away like a prized mare at a festival or something._ He exhaled sharply. His hand brushed against the pocket for perhaps the hundredth time. While he’d even pinned it shut, he wanted to make sure the precious necklace still remained within its secure cocoon. His heart raced for a split second. Then Relief slowed it once more. 

The horse, a spotted stallion, whinnied to him. His head motioned toward the Severn’s rushing waters.

Merlin eyed the river. He understood that the road’s crossing would’ve been easier. Still he’d picked that particular spot due to the shallows. He patted the horse’s head. “It’s all right,” he soothed and gently urged his ride onward.

The stallion anxiously eased its way into the rushing water. Seeing that the water was only a foot and a half deep at that juncture, he carefully strode across the current. Within a dozen or so strides, he’d climbed up on the far bank.

“Good boy,” Merlin praised. “Let’s keep going.” 

The horse groaned. He skittishly refused to budge. His eyes turned toward the nearby clearing.

_What the?_ Merlin dismounted. He tied his companion’s bridle to a nearby tree. He patted the horse’s flank. “Be right back.” He carefully slid a sword from the scabbard on the saddle’s back. Then he warily proceeded through the trees. He kept careful watch for potential hazards and trouble from angry animals not to mention bandits.

Blood’s odor stung his nostrils carried toward him on the stiff breeze.

His heart stopped in his chest for a beat or two. He panicked imagining all sorts of scenarios where Mithian had sought to distract herself from that day’s troubles with Solitude’s bliss. He could imagine how she’d be so intent on pursuing a trophy or that night’s meal that she’d run into trouble.

_She’s a better hunter than Arthur or anyone else! Stop it!_ his brain assumed.

_Anyone can lose focus! We have to make sure she’s all right!_ his heart countered.

_And if we get hurt or worse, how do we explain *that* to Gaius or Arthur?_ his brain argued back.

_Make sure she’s safe. Then we worry about that!_ his heart snapped back.

He emerged guardedly into the small clearing. He saw a magnificent deer lying on the ground. A crossbow bolt protruded from behind its front left shoulder. He could see from the lack of movement that the animal was just about dead. 

A loud growl reached his ears followed by the sound of something crashing through some brush a few yards to his right. 

He glanced again at the bolt. From the previous day’s hunt, he recognized the Nemethian craftsmanship. _She or one of her party took the deer. What else did they find?_ His heart once again went cold. He cut across the clearing in four steps and into the woods once more. His mind raced even faster. Dread and Anxiety lent speed to his footfalls. He stopped short just yards away from the developing face off between the two hunters. 

His heart beat ever faster threatening to burst out of his chest. Panic and Fear froze him in place for a heartbeat before he regained his purpose. 

In front of himself, Mithian held a knife in her right hand. Her crossbow rested about two feet to her left. The other bolts were scattered with the quiver’s devastated remains out of reach.

_How could she be so careless?_ Merlin groused to himself. He looked about the area for any useful weapon against the angered boar. While he found nothing on the ground, a solid branch swayed in the breeze over the boar’s head. He saw her watching the animal. She hadn’t seen him yet. _Just keep looking. Just keep looking at the boar._

_She’ll see us! Don’t even…!_ his brain protested.

_Our friend could die! I’ll deal with it!_ his heart asserted.

He never hesitated. He looked toward the branch. He whispered, _“Meur tighinn sìos!”_ His eyes glinted ever so briefly dropping his own disguise for a heartbeat.

On cue, the branch cracked as if in the breeze and came crashing down…..

 

****

 

[A Minute Earlier]

Mithian shifted her weight carefully. She kept her feet properly spaced so as to be able to move either to the left or right as the need demanded. She held her blade out in front of herself ready to strike out as Opportunity would offer. Her eyes remained riveted on her stalker who kicked up more dirt in preparation for another charge. _Of all the times for this! Couldn’t that bloody boar go the other way? I wonder what it’d wager for taking me down?_ She mentally slapped herself back to attention over the half-baked levity at that moment. Her eyes went back to the clearing where the suffering deer lay dying. _I’m sorry I couldn’t put you out of your pain_ , she apologized toward the animal.

The boar moved its paws and tensed. 

At that moment, she swore that Merlin peered out from behind the trees. _Merlin? What?_ She was about to yell out a warning to him. Then something else startled her throat into silence.

His lips moved although she couldn’t hear his words.

His eyes though…. _his eyes…._

_They glinted yellow… Granted it was only for a heartbeat but they did that!_

Less than a heartbeat later, the tree branch over the boar’s head cracked and splintered suddenly. Then it fell to the ground. Before its victim could react, the bough landed across the back of his neck pinning it underneath its bulk. Several branches stuck into the wounded animal’s side.

Taking the opportunity, she grabbed a bolt off of the ground. Within a heartbeat, she’d loaded her crossbow again and aimed it. The bolt in question hit her attacker between the eyes finally dispatching him once and for all. She took several calming breaths to ease her pounding heart. She felt glad for the billowing breeze cooling her sweat drenched forehead. 

Merlin hung back making sure she was all right. He was tempted to leave the necklace where she’d see it or toss it to her and disappear in a puff of smoke. He swallowed hard not knowing if she’d seen him or not casting his spell. 

She looked around the clearing again before calling out, “Merlin? Is that you?” She held her crossbow at the ready once again. “Come out!”

He emerged guardedly from behind his hiding place. “Do you always threaten the servants?”

She snorted indelicately while lowering her weapon. “When they’re sneaking around, I like to know what they’re doing.” She considered him once again. As in Camelot, he seemed like the normal servant not the sorcerer she’d sworn she’d seen. “That bloody wind does kick up. Fortunate for us.”

He followed her eyes upward toward where the branch had somehow splintered and broken off on its own. “Yeah the tree could’ve had some disease or something. Imagine that.”

She coughed. _Disease? The only disease came from that look you gave it._ “Yes well, something did help us. Now, if I can ask, what are you doing out here? Stealing away from King Arthur’s service yet again? He’ll catch you for sure this time.”

“He and the knights are on patrol. They’ll be gone for a couple more days, Princess,” he explained. “I was in your chamber cleaning it.” He unpinned his pocket.

“Oh?” Her eyes followed his hand over the pocket. She wondered what was in there. “And what’s worth you riding so far from Camelot in pursuit of us?”

He smiled. His heart surged with warmth. He held the necklace up for her to see. “This. I found it in the chamber.”

“You did?” She stared at him for the second time in the previous five minutes. Her mouth dropped open. Joy’s tears streaked her cheeks. “Britomart and I went through every part of that chamber looking for that!” Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. Where was it?”

“It was under the changing screen, Princess. I found it as I was standing by the table. You left the serving tray in just the right spot. The sun reflected off of it. I recognized it as yours.” He shrugged almost like an embarrassed teenager. Crimson streaked across his cheeks. 

“And you didn’t wait for your King?” she supposed.

“Princess, umm…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “King Arthur would’ve returned it. I just didn’t want you waiting for it. I remember you talking about how it was your mother’s.” 

She chuckled. “So once again, you broke the rules for my benefit.” She couldn’t help but see the nerves displayed across his face. “Perhaps you do not wish a war?”

“I want our kingdoms to be friends. You’ve been kind to me as well. I appreciate that. Not many nobles would offer friendship to a servant,” he indicated. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Merlin, I don’t care as much about such things as most people. Once again, you amaze me.” She regarded her necklace in his hand again. “Now, unless there’s something else you’d like to say, may I?”

He smiled. Relief washed across him soothing his angst-ridden nerves. “You Royals are a demanding lot, aren’t you?” he teased. His eyes sparkled at her; this time allowing Affection rather than Sorcery to motivate them. “Order. Order. Order.”

She arched an eyebrow. She bristled at his barb until she noted his amused eyebrow and gentle smile. “And that’s what we do, Merlin, for _special servants._ ” Her eyes glittered into his. “You do keep a woman waiting.”

He put the precious heirloom gently into her hand. He carefully closed her fingers over them. Then he respectfully bowed before her. “Milady, I am at your service after all.”

“Even if it is at your own pace,” she assessed with more than a bit of mirth in her voice. Her mind spun over what he’d just done for her. After her storming out of Camelot, he’d found her treasure. Then he’d dropped everything and risked his neck again to get it back to her. 

Many would’ve sold it off and profited.

Others might have sought a ransom for its return from King Rodor himself.

Not Merlin….

Not where she was concerned….

And that was before the boar’s threat. She looked at his eyes again seeking any clue to the brewing question in her mind. _The light—sunset or magic? Fancy how it happened right before that branch fell._

He noticed her scrutiny. “Something wrong, Princess?”

She broke off her study while filing the question for later introspection. Given that he’d done her several services and expected no reward, she decided not to pursue the point any further. _If he could keep Mother’s necklace safe and look out for my welfare, I can protect him as well. I would not see him burning at the stake because of Uther’s lingering stupidity._ “Hmm? Oh nothing. Well I do wish that I could get some help back to camp. Our not so welcoming friend here and the deer over there are going to be more than I can handle on my own.”

“I don’t want to start an incident by being seen with you, Princess,” he worried.

She smiled. “What’s the incident? Oh you mean how we are meeting so _clandestinely_ out here in the woods? Merlin, you just tell them what you told me. It will be all right. You do have a horse, don’t you?”

“Of course,” he assured her.

At that moment, Galahad’s voice bellowed, “PRINCESS! PRINCESS MITHIAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU?”

“MILADY!” Britomart added; Anxiety and Urgency coloring her tone.

“OVER HERE!” Mithian called back. “They’ll understand, Merlin. You’ll see….” She turned toward where Merlin had been.

He’d slipped away into the woods.

“Merlin!” she called. She frowned and shook her head. _It would be all right! I’d make sure you’d be safe. Sir Galahad and Britomart would know your heart is good._

“Princess!” Britomart exclaimed. “We’ve been looking for you! Why did you go off by yourself, my Lady? We were so worried!”

“It’s been hours, Princess Mithian. Some animal could’ve hurt you. A brigand could have attacked you or worse!” Galahad pointed out. He quickly bowed to maintain respect. “Forgive me. I only speak out of respect and concern.”

“I understand and appreciate that, Sir Galahad. As it turns out, I took a deer. A boar did have a try at me. Fortunately a tree branch fell and pinned it. I finished it off,” Mithian explained. “Britomart and I will be fine. Perhaps you might ask your fellow knights for some assistance in getting the meat back to camp?”

Galahad almost lectured her again. Then he realized it wouldn’t have done any good. “As you wish, my Lady. I shall be back.” He turned and rushed off toward the camp.

“At least you’re safe,” Britomart declared. She embraced Mithian tightly. “I’m so glad you’re not hurt!”

Mithian shook her head. “As I said, Fortune favors me on this day. We have meat for tonight. Furs can keep us warm this winter. And can you keep a secret?”

Britomart arched an eyebrow at the Princess. “We’ve only done so since we were children, my Lady. What happened?”

“A truly blessed event.” Mithian opened her hand revealing the necklace. “It was delivered to me out here of all places.”

“Out here? Princess, who had it? Where was it?” Britomart demanded. 

“It was in my chamber. Merlin found it.” Mithian sucked in a deep breath to keep her voice steady. 

“And he rode out here to bring it to you.” Britomart shook her head. She glanced back to make sure none of the knights were in either view or earshot. “If he was a knight or noble, I’d tell you to bring him with us to Nemeth. The King would want to meet him.” 

“One day Merlin and my father will meet. Our friends deserve Nemeth’s best hospitality,” Mithian noted. 

“Especially given that he risked his King’s wrath twice in a day on your behalf, my Lady,” Britomart pointed out. “I wonder why he would do that?”

“Why indeed? Merlin wanted to do the right thing. He has a good heart,” Mithian told her.

“And perhaps you said that you liked him?” Britomart supposed with a cheeky air.

“Britomart! He and I can never…We…” Mithian started to protest before she stopped herself. Much as Merlin had earlier, her heart warmed at the thought of his accomplishments on her behalf. Crimson now streaked her cheeks.

“You can’t have romance? Princess, perhaps you just got a sign,” Britomart motioned to the necklace and then back toward Camelot. “As you said last night, Arthur of Camelot doesn’t deserve Merlin. Perhaps Fortune would favor you again.” She considered the boar. “I don’t suppose he helped with this, did he?”

“Merlin was very brave. He baited it out under the branch to get it away from me. Then the wind broke the branch at just the right time. Imagine that!” Mithian replied half-truthfully while somehow keeping a straight face in the process. She managed a proud smile. _Thank you, Merlin!_

“A servant who can be on the battlefield and hunt too? I thought you said he didn’t care for hunting?” Britomart recalled. Then she cleared her throat. “He…umm…wasn’t alone. Was he?”

“Merlin was alone. He said that King Arthur was on patrol with the knights. I would think Sir Gawain is with them. Pity. I’m sure he’d like some thanks as well?” Mithian supposed.

“Thanks?” Britomart sniffed trying to sound indignant. “I’d brain him for dragging a servant so far into the woods! Honestly! Why ever would any woman want that muttonhead around?”

“Why indeed?” Mithian asked although she could see the other’s interest in the rogue Devil-may-care knight. “As you said, perhaps Fortune will favor you as well?”

“Favor me to straighten him out! Bloody oversized child that one is!” Britomart protested. She reiterated, “So Merlin’s view on the hunt? “

“He criticized the sport calling it unfair. Today it was on equal terms,” Mithian pointed out. She coughed. Once more, her mind returned to the question of Merlin and magic. For a brief instant, she’d half-expected him to wave his hands and make the two animals float back to camp or some such thing. _Maybe he can. If he could, do you expect him to show off like a prat about it?_ She rolled her eyes. _You do amaze, Merlin. That is for sure! One day I’ll know for sure. Until then, you can count on me!_


	9. Rodor's Reaction and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithian reports on what happened at Camelot to her father. He makes certain plans about the future. He also decides about her proposed relationship with Merlin.

Chapter 9 [Next Day]  
[Whitgate—Royal Throne Room]

Rodor tapped his fingers on the throne’s arm rest expectantly. He’d listened to Sir Reginald drone on about Sir Harold’s peasant had broken through a section of fencing between their respective estates. While he wanted his subjects to bring matters to his attention, this matter bordered on the trivial. _Can’t they settle something like this among themselves?_ “Is there anything else?”

“Sire, it isn’t my fault he can’t put a fence in the right place!” Sir Harold disputed.

“Nor is it my fault that you can’t do a decent survey!” Sir Reginald fired back.

“ENOUGH!” Rodor shut off the dispute. “I will send a reeve out to your estates. He will look at the fence and make sure everything is in order. In the meantime, Good Knights, advise your peasants to take care around the boundary. We will get this matter resolved.” He noticed Galahad standing in the back of the chamber. _Sir Galahad? He’s supposed to be in Camelot with Mithian!_ He turned to his High Chancellor. “Lord Brumenwald, that’ll be all for today. An urgent matter has come up.”

“I see,” Brumenwald acknowledged. He knew that several pending cases awaited the King’s attention. Still he understood that Rodor wouldn’t have postponed matters unless a true emergency had come up. He cleared his throat. “Attention! That will be all for today! Apologies to those who still await the King’s counsel. He will hear you soon. Thank you!”

“Thank you, Lord Brumenwald. Pardon me,” Rodor expressed before heading toward Galahad.

Brumenwald considered the grumpy people whose matters had just been postponed. In addition he saw the serious expression on Galahad’s face. _What happened now?_ He collected his scrolls and headed into the antechamber.

Seemed something was off….

 

****

 

Galahad inhaled deeply. He wracked his brain debating on his report to the approaching monarch. Given the events of the previous three days, he wondered if he’d be thrown in the dungeon or worse. _Curse be the day we stepped foot in Camelot! If not for that servant, Merlin, I’d say throw the whole kingdom into Hell and be done with it! If only the others would show as much regard. Pity he’s just a servant._ He kneeled before Rodor. “Greetings, King Rodor. Forgive my sudden appearance.”

“Sudden indeed,” Rodor concurred. He motioned for the knight to rise. “Why are you here and not in Camelot with Princess Mithian? Has something happened? I’m supposed to be leaving for there early next week for the wedding.”

Galahad squirmed. He sighed heavily. “My Liege, I think the Princess should tell you herself.”

“Tell me…? She’s here?” Rodor narrowed his eyes. He glared right into the anxious knight’s face. “Where is she right now?”

Galahad gulped anxiously. “Princess Mithian went to her chambers to unpack. She did not want to disturb your judicial duties, Sire.” He bowed again to reinforce his allegiance.

“The Princess would think in such ways,” Rodor agreed. “Please follow me then to her chambers. I wish to speak with her. Is her maid with her?”

“Yes. Britomart is there as well,” Galahad noted.

“Then follow me. We shall get to the bottom of this situation at once!” Rodor insisted while leading them both down the hall toward the rooms in question.

_I pray we are not at war within the fortnight!_ Galahad shook his head and followed in his King’s wake.

 

****

 

[Mithian’s Chambers]

Mithian smoothed her gown and hung it up in the wardrobe. She knew Britomart should be handling the unpacking and such on her own. Her eyes wandered about the chamber alighting in turn on a different place and, in turn, on a different activity she could be doing. She could see that the table in the corner stood ready with the gall jar, quill, parchment and powder for the ‘thank you’ note (more likely the ‘go to Hell’ note) to Arthur. She frowned at the half-completed tapestry in the corner. While she would get to the garden shortly to check on the roses, lilacs and daisies, Hesitation rooted her to that particular area. 

Instead the open window beckoned. Yes it allowed Jack Frost’s icy breath to stab through the chamber. Perhaps it permitted that spit of mist and rain to dampen the floor under itself. Still it also allowed for a view…her view….

Mithian gazed out the window thoughtfully. Introspection and Consideration subsumed her. Query swept aside all other matters. Her eyes remained riveted on a single spot. Much as with Autumn’s discarded leaves, they had glided over Whitgate’s rooftops and the protective granite walls on those same chill breezes. They’d turned back up the hill beyond the portcullis following the trail until it disappeared back into the misty woods.

…The trail….

…The link between there and Camelot….

_Why would I think of there?_ She frowned at the thought. Despite her efforts to dry them, her eyes drizzled tears down her cheeks. Even back in her old chamber and with all of the comforts her father shower on her, she felt dissatisfied. _Arthur humiliated me for a peasant. I did my duty and he still passed me by._ She bowed her head. _I understand about Love. We have Duty though! It’s not like any man would come for me or…_ A rather long and heartfelt sigh escaped her lips more seeming to a crushing schoolgirl than a Princess of her early twenties. 

Then she blinked and stared in shock.

There, in the mists, she saw Merlin standing by the wood’s edge. The breeze ruffled his dark hair and reddened his cheeks. Much as hers did, his eyes gazed longingly over the walls and toward the citadel’s highest tower….

…the tower in which she was standing in turn….

_Merlin here? I…._ She blinked again. When she opened her eyes, her heart sank.

He’d disappeared melting away like a pleasant daydream into the obscuring mists pouring in from the forest’s depths. 

_Get a grip on yourself! Merlin can’t be here! I’m over a hundred miles from Camelot!_ she lectured herself. _Once he got over the endemic pratishness lurking around that court, he was very nice. He knows his place. Even if you are friends, that’s all you can be! Arthur has him under his thumb. He’ll never let Merlin go even if Merlin wanted to be free._ Her shoulders drooped ever so slightly under Depression’s weight. Memoria echoed her closing sentiments to Arthur back to her….

_I would give up my title and Kingdom to be so loved….._

She blinked again hoping against hope that the mysterious servant would be there. Wanting him to be bearing some gift or perhaps another item she’d left behind or even a new item for her consideration. Her eyes drifted over the rooftops yet again….

…but alas, the horizon still held nothing of note in that regard….

A pointed shiver finally convinced her to shut the window. She turned back toward the desk. While Anger burned in her stomach, she’d eventually write back to them. Even if Arthur wouldn’t, she’d act in good faith and according to royal expectation first. Rather than burying herself in the garden or in a hunt, she’d serve her people and kingdom first….

…much as she knew Merlin would….

_He’s more of a man than those knights and nobles Father wants us to be with!_ her heart pointed out.

_That’s the price we pay for being what we are,_ her head countered.

_Well there are the Capability Laws. If we can prove Merlin deserves to be, he can be raised to full nobility. He can have the life he deserves. We can give him that life!_ her heart fired back.

_He’s that arse’s man. Arthur will *never* allow that!_ her mind argued.

_There will be a day when he will. Merlin’s kindness deserves a better fate than that! her heart protested. And if he does have magic, he will need protection. Arthur would kill him for that._

_Protection?_ Her mind coughed back at her heart. _You mean you want him for us. Don’t you? He’s a *servant*!_

_SO WHAT? He saved our lives! He returned Mother’s necklace! He risked his own neck to look out for us! He could be in the stocks right now for all we know! He did that! FOR US! If Arthur can have his blacksmith’s daughter then I can have the servant and peasant’s son. I DON’T CARE!_ her heart ranted indignantly. _He can have love? The others can have what they want? FINE! WE CAN TOO! WE CAN DO IT RIGHT AND WITH CONSIDERATION! WE CAN STAY WITHIN THE RULES AND PROTOCOLS!_

_Whatever_ , her mind conceded knowing it wasn’t going to win that debate. 

She considered the sealed parchment scroll lying alongside the writing materials. _Arthur thinks that the Gedref alone will satisfy Father._ She sniffed and wiped a tear. _Even if it doesn’t give me solace, it will enhance Nemeth’s fortunes. That’s all I really need. Well isn’t it?_

Memoria responded with her question, _“And if I refuse?”_

_“It’s all I can give,”_ Arthur implored; his words still pleading to accept his decision.

_All he can give?_ She rolled her eyes and snorted. _I could take Merlin and Sir Gawain as well._ She ran her hands along the parchment allowing her mind to play with that for a few heartbeats. She could imagine Merlin being her valet (at least to keep up appearances). She could treat him fairly, not call him an idiot and allow him to work at his own pace. Within a few months perhaps, she could construct a case to take to her father and the royal council. 

That is if Merlin would come….which he wouldn’t….

_And that’s the rub, isn’t it? He’d be like a caged bird here. If I am his friend, I have to respect what makes Merlin what he is. He is that because of his service to Arthur. Bloody prat! How does Arthur deserve such a wonderful servant? ARGH!_ She clenched her fist and held it there in midair for several more heartbeats. Then she let it go. _Merlin, for you, I will allow you to be where you need to be. I won’t stop until you’re free though!_

“Milady?”

“Hmm?” Mithian composed herself. Then she turned to find Britomart holding two steaming wooden cups. “I thought you were unpacking?”

“I was. I did. With your kind assistance, I finished quickly,” the maid assessed. She presented one of the cups to her mistress. “I thought you’d like some cider. It always seems to lift your spirits, Princess.”

“Aye. That it does. Thank you.” She accepted the cup. Her nostrils inhaled deeply of the pleasant aroma lifting toward them. The tangy-sweet apple flavor blended well with the cinnamon on her tongue and in her palate. She smiled recalling the apples from two days earlier.

_Merlin’s apples…._

Once again Warmth soothed her heart and eased her mood. Her eyes danced a bit.

Britomart chuckled and took a draught from her own cider.

“Something amuses you?” Mithian inquired; her eyebrow arching.

“Oh nothing. I was enjoying your moment,” Britomart evaded.

Mithian glanced at her expectantly. “And you find something amusing, pray tell?” 

Britomart looked at the open chamber door. She would’ve said more but knew that their voices could well echo down the granite passageways toward unwelcome ears. Gossip and Rumor would then have their field day around the castle. “Just my own moment, Milady.” 

At that moment, footsteps echoed off of the stones click-clacking louder and louder. Their urgency cut off that exchange.

“We will speak more later on that,” Mithian told Britomart albeit with a warm tone and an assuring smirk. She gulped again on the cider and set the cup down on the table.

Galahad knocked and bowed before Mithian. “Pardon me, Princess Mithian. King Rodor wants a word. If we may?”

“Of course!” Mithian affirmed without hesitation. She sucked in a composing breath. 

“Such a welcome gladdens my heart,” Rodor expressed in relief. He knew she wouldn’t be sulking or brooding in the corner. Still he’d expected a few more tears and outward reactions to Rejection’s bitter lash on the Princess’ face. “You seem in better spirits than I’d expect.”

Mithian curtseyed to him. Even if he didn’t require such respect from her, she still wanted to show her respect. “You taught me the Mask of State, did you not?”

Rodor eyed her. For years, he’d lectured her about not being so forthright about her feelings. At times, she’d been too blunt and honest. In response, he’d lectured and cajoled her about maintaining a bit of reserve on certain fronts. _What happened now?_ “Before we go any farther, perhaps you can honor your father as well as your King?” He held his arms out invitingly.

Mithian rushed across the room and embraced him closely. Once in that strong and safe harbor, the façade crumbled. She quivered. Her hands grasped onto his robes looking for his support. She buried her face in his robes. Then the sobs and tears began….

…began for the man who rejected her and the man she could never have….

“F…forgive me, Sire. I…I…” Mithian murmured half-coherently into his chest.

Rodor’s breath caught in his throat. Years had passed since he’d seen her like that. His eyes narrowed. His temper flared. His eyes glared over the top of her head toward Galahad and Britomart. “The Princess and I require some privacy. Please close the door behind you on the way out.” He motioned toward the passage.

“Of course, Sire.” Britomart curtseyed. “Feel better, Milady.”

“Th…thank you, Britomart. Sir Galahad, please forgive…my display. I…” Mithian begged them.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Princess. You’ve carried yourself remarkably well despite the harrowing ordeals of the last three days,” Galahad assured her. He bowed to her.

“Wait. Ordeals?” Rodor put his hand up. “Sir Galahad, on second thought, I would like Britomart and you to stay. Please close the door.”

“At once, Sire.” Britomart rushed to the door and pushed it shut. She ground her teeth but kept her peace. Then she stood by it in deference to the others’ status.

Mithian released Rodor from the hug. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. “It was a difficult experience with the attitudes and reception we received.” She exhaled sharply before pressing on, “King Arthur greeted us of course. He hosted a banquet in our honor. He seemed very enthusiastic and sweet about the whole thing at the first.” She shrugged. “He could barely get the words out to ask me to breakfast. We had a nice time there. He invited me to take part in Camelot’s annual hunt two days ago.” She slumped her shoulders. “That’s when he turned.”

“Turned? Turned how?” Rodor asked. “He didn’t hit or abuse you, did he?” Seeing the others bowing their heads, his face turned scarlet. “Princess Mithian, tell me.”

Mithian bit her lip. “He took aim at a deer but missed. I shot at it. He dismounted and scooped something up off of the ground. His face turned white. He called off the hunt but wouldn’t tell me why. I tried to be understanding. At dinner, he wouldn’t look at me. He barely said six words to me. When Merlin reassured me, King Arthur dismissed him from the chamber without any further thought. I went up afterwards to ask King Arthur what was wrong and to express my concern about his well-being. That’s when…when….” She slumped into a chair and wept.

“That’s when…what?” Rodor stooped in front of her. He placed his arm on her quivering shoulder. “What happened?”

Mithian sighed. “He admitted it, Father! He admitted he’s in love with someone else! He said he tried to move on with me. Apparently he found some token from that woman in the woods.” She rolled her eyes. “No wonder Merlin wouldn’t tell me when I asked him about it.”

Rodor stared. He ground his teeth so that he wouldn’t scream out in front of them. “He loves another woman. He knew this when he negotiated with us? He’d given someone else his token and used us? How dare he? Arthur of Camelot will answer for his slight!” He frowned. “If your brother were alive right now, he’d duel Arthur himself to regain your honor.” He took several calming breaths. “Was Merlin disrespectful too?” Rodor demanded. “I’ll demand that Arthur whip his hide!”

“Father, please!” Mithian shook her head desperately. “Please don’t touch Merlin! Please! I beg you!” She jumped out of her chair and fell to her knees. She grabbed onto the hem of his robe. “He is the very model of chivalry despite his status! He was only following his master’s orders to keep his silence. He did apologize for any slight toward me of his own accord! Don’t touch him.”

“The very….?” Rodor quirked an incredulous eyebrow at his daughter. He considered her reaction to the threat. Over the years, she’d never shown anything beyond friendship for any man. His attempts to marry her off had ended in futility. Despite her efforts to contain herself, he could see that something had happened. Somehow she’d fallen for Arthur’s manservant against all of the laws of courtship and feudal society. “Mithian, he’s a servant! So how?”

“Sire,” Galahad interjected. “If I may? I can offer something and let the Princess catch her breath? I was there for one of the occurrences at least.”

“I would appreciate that, Sir Galahad,” Mithian agreed. She rubbed her forehead trying to get her thoughts in order. _I can’t believe I let everything go like that! Still I couldn’t allow Merlin to be hurt for something that isn’t his fault._

“Speak then, Sir Galahad. How did Merlin stand out?” Rodor insisted.

Galahad noted, “My King, after Princess Mithian returned from his chambers, he risked the wrath of his King and the kitchen staff. Merlin brought her a heaping platter of fruit and cheese. Princess Mithian offered him some cheese as a reward. He declined it saying that our friendship was all of the reward he required. Then he rode after our delegation to return a precious heirloom. He risked his own life to save Princess Mithian’s.”

“Saved her life? What…?” Rodor asked. He turned back to his daughter. “Please explain.”

Mithian grimaced. “I…stole away from the camp. I wanted to think and have some quiet by myself. I took down a deer. A boar cornered me. He scattered my crossbow bolts. Merlin found me at that point. He singlehandedly brought a massive branch down on top of the animal. I was then able to finish it off.” She relaxed. Her eyes sparkled through the tears. “Then he returned Mother’s necklace to me. He wouldn’t hear of any reward again except our friendship.” She blushed and bowed her head. “I asked him to come to camp with me so that we might have witnesses. When Sir Galahad and Britomart approached, he slipped off into the woods, got on his horse and returned to Camelot.”

Britomart winced. _Milady, be careful._

Rodor nodded. “And you both saw this?”

“Aye, my Lord,” Galahad concurred. “Sir Belvidere and I removed the branch and dragged the boar’s carcass back to camp ourselves.”

“And I saw it too,” Britomart chimed in. “Sadly we did not see Merlin save our Princess. Still, given his gallantry on the previous evening, I have no doubt that he would have done so. He aided us three times in under a day’s passage. It’s too bad he so loyal to King Arthur. I know the Princess would agree that our castle would be best served by Merlin as well.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I was attacked earlier on our last evening as well, Sire.”

“What? What happened, Britomart?” Rodor demanded.

“I was at a tavern having a drink. It was so tense in the castle that I just wanted some air. I was minding my own business when this drunken lout, Williams, touched me inappropriately. Then he struck me. I can only imagine what he would have done. Fortunately one of King Arthur’s knights, Sir Gawain, stepped in. He saved me from further harm. Then he bought me a drink and walked me back to the castle. Later, he accompanied Merlin to our guest quarters to make sure the meal got to Princess Mithian,” Britomart explained. She bowed her head allowing a bit of rosiness into her own cheeks.

“Well now.” Rodor calmed. “This is quite a day. Princess Mithian is cast aside for some unknown woman. Then you, Britomart, fall for a knight. And then, you, my Daughter, fall for a servant? Please say that Arthur of Camelot will marry some powerful Queen of an established kingdom. Perhaps she will offer restitution?”

Mithian shook her head. “No, Sire. King Arthur desires the daughter of a blacksmith.”

“She’s a ….?” Rodor shook his head. “Intolerable! You’re a Princess! It’s his duty to take you as his wife and Queen over some insane love-driven…! He cannot cast you aside like so much trash! He will pay!”

“And he has,” Mithian indicated. She walked slowly across the room. “He has offered restitution for our pains.” She hefted the scroll as if it was a leaden weight. She bore it across the room with great effort before placing it in her father’s hands. “He has relinquished all of Camelot’s rights over Gedref to Nemeth in perpetuity.”

“Truly?” Rodor knew well the disputes over that territory well. He recalled how his father had fought several wars against Uther and Camelot for the land. He himself had reached a stalemate along the two kingdoms’ border. It was due to that “tie” of sorts that the two sides remained in a state of distrust for years. He broke the seal on the scroll and read it over. “Unbelievable! Your grandfather and great-grandfather would celebrate this turn of events.”

“I know they would,” Mithian allowed. She did her best to bury her pain for her father’s sake as well as the kingdom’s welfare. “And I understand what our sacrifice is for Nemeth and our people. We put them first.” She shook her head. “I just want to be happy, my Lord, as well. I know you’d never consider Merlin for me under most circumstances.”

Rodor nodded. “That would be correct. There are extenuating circumstances. He has shown exceptional kindness toward you and our subjects. He returned your mother’s necklace. He saved your life. The law says that a man must prove himself on three major quests to be elevated to noble status. I count two of them.” He picked up her chin and smiled. “Merlin needs one more feat to be considered. He accomplishes that and we will talk further. I do have a request though.”

“And that would be?” Mithian asked. Anxiety gnawed hungrily at her heart.

“I would ask that you at least maintain appearances. In public, Merlin still must act like and be the servant. He is still Camelot’s subject and Arthur’s manservant. Privately, I trust you to carry yourself as a proper Princess and young woman would. Besides I believe that we require a special ambassador to Camelot. Do we not?” Rodor spelled out.

“Special ambassador?” Mithian inquired. She felt torn about the role. On the one hand, she didn’t want to be around Arthur when he paraded the Blacksmith’s Daughter around in front of her face. On the other hand, Duty was calling her to service. Further still, she had the excuse to be in Camelot at least periodically.

“Why yes! We do need to be fostering communications between our kingdoms. Do we not? That would include having a companion who has some fighting skills and medical knowledge. I believe, Britomart, that you might benefit as well. I will request that you might be able to work with Master Gaius on certain cases. He could show you insights other than those in Master Wyngate’s experience. Will you accept this?”

“Without hesitation, Sire. I am honored to serve and accompany my Lady,” Britomart accepted.

“And I will be proud to serve as your ambassador, my King,” Mithian agreed. “Thank you for accepting my friendship with Merlin.”

“The young man has earned that much. As I said before, he had one more task before being considered. Perhaps you might wish to consult Camelot’s own legal codes at some point? I would suggest you might build a case to take to King Arthur,” Rodor assured her.

“As long as we do so respectfully and within certain guidelines. I would also like to publicly thank Merlin and Sir Gawain for their assistance in front of their peers,” Mithian noted.

“I believe that would be a good thing. Thank you for affirming my faith in you, my Daughter. I know it is difficult. Just be patient. You’re gaining access to Camelot. Merlin has shown himself to be our friend. What you make of those opportunities is up to you. Remember though, you are a Princess of Nemeth. I expect you to act accordingly and keep what you just said in mind. Have your friendships for now,” Mithian noted.

“And what if King Arthur tries to force a marriage? What then?” Mithian worried.

“I’ll say that you’re connected to another man. Let Arthur of Camelot spin his wheels. If he wants to avoid war, he’ll accept your presence. Granted you’ll also have to accept his Queen whoever she is. Still I believe you have the perfect alternative to that. And in no way is Arthur to try to marry you again. I would not have you suffer that indignity again,” Rodor assured her. He embraced her again. “You mind Duty’s call well. I want you to be happy as well.”

“Thank you, Sire,” Mithian expressed.

“It’s my pleasure. I’m sure the council will agree. The matter of Merlin and Sir Gawain will remain among the four of us.” Rodor insisted. After the others nodded, he continued, “Very well. Sir Galahad, if you can find Lords Edwin and Aethelwald, I will speak with Master Wyngate. We will discuss this treaty within the next few hours’ time. You may miss this meeting if you’re still tired from that journey?”

“Nay, Sire. I want to do my duty. I will be there. Then we will ride for Camelot,” Mithian insisted.

“Then you shall be in on the discussion as well. Be in the Throne Room in two hours’ time. That will be all,” Rodor acknowledged. “Sir Galahad, please follow me.”

“Aye.” Galahad bowed to Mithian. Then he followed their monarch from the chamber and shut the door behind them.

Mithian felt her knees weaken. Her heart soared. Her eyes sparkled. “I can’t believe Father compromised like that. He actually said there was a way!”

Britomart smiled at her mistress’ giddiness. “Of course he would. King Rodor loves you, Princess. He is also staying within tradition and custom. When we’re in Camelot, do what our Liege advised. Study their laws and present a proper case before King Arthur. Then it will be up to Merlin to decide.” She shrugged. “Whatever happens after that, you know that you did all you could.”

“Aye. I know. I’m just hopeful is all. I want us both to be happy. He could be and should be so much more.” Mithian smiled. “Just as Father said, I’ll work for now at being his friend. That won’t be so unusual. After that, we’ll hope the next test won’t be so catastrophic.”

Britomart nodded. While she wanted a test for her medical skills, she didn’t want widespread suffering either. She could also imagine certain knights getting sucked into War’s carnage as well. “We can hope. If I may be excused, I shall prepare for the journey?”

“Aye. If all goes well, we leave at first light tomorrow. I will be by after the council meeting to let you know either way,” Mithian concluded. “Britomart, thank you for your support. It means a great deal.”

“As does your kindness in all regards, Milady.” The servant curtseyed. Her eyes sparkled knowing that the way to being around Sir Gawain had just opened for her as well. _Arthur of Camelot wants the blacksmith’s daughter, does he? He may open a Pandora’s box in the process. My Princess will have her chance. And so will I._ With that, she slipped out the door.

Mithian gazed back out the window. The mists had now crept to within a few feet of the walls and drawbridge. _A blind journey toward Hope’s desire. There’s an omen if there ever was one! Merlin, just be well until we arrive!_ She allowed her eyes to sparkle into the mist before closing the window once again. Then she walked to the looking glass and inspected her appearance. Feeling satisfied, she strode out the door and toward the waiting council meeting.

Duty could be demanding on all fronts but the potential perks made it worthwhile…..


	10. Merlin Feels the Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confronts Merlin about his interventions with the Nemeth delegation.

Chapter 10 [Two Days Later—Camelot]  
[Physician’s Chambers]

Merlin blinked at the sun streaming through the small window. He savored the feeling of his feather mattress. His arms and back muscles had eased up a bit following the previous two days’ cleaning marathon through the royal guest chambers. He hadn’t remembered so much cleaning, polishing and mopping in all of his life.

George had seemed ecstatic over the whole thing.

_Agravaine whips us on practically and George would be enjoying himself. Now why does that not surprise me?_ Merlin frowned. He sat up and stretched his arms easing Tension’s last strains out of them. He knew he’d need to catch up in other parts of the castle. He also anticipated Gaius would require his assistance with tonics and medicines of various kinds. He smiled at the thought of the herbs waiting for his mentor on the latter’s table. _One doesn’t just find yarrow, hemsbane and woodsmare just anywhere. Guess doing a good deed is worth a reward._ He could smile now at the memory of the frenzied pursuit of Mithian’s entourage and rescuing her from the boar. For some reason, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He could still see her eyes glittering into his. He noted her gracious smile and impish smirk. He appreciated how she cared for his well-being.

The herbs were the frosting on the cake (if that). Exquisite frosting but just frosting nonetheless.

His soul craved more such encounters with her. Even if he knew it would only be as friends, he’d accept that. _Destiny calls me to be at Arthur’s side. How can I do that and be with Princess Mithian? Quite the issue._

_Quite the issue indeed, Young Warlock_ , Kilgarrah supposed.

Merlin exhaled deeply. He knew he should have contacted the Great Dragon sooner. _At least the Princess is all right. I managed to help her and her delegation._

_And you solidified an important ally and friend in the process. Well done indeed, Merlin. Of course such things come with a price,_ Kilgarrah supposed.

_Price? What did I do now? I thought…._ Merlin frowned. _She did discover my magic. Didn’t she?_

_I cannot say. As always, Merlin, you should strive to take care when using magic. We do not know who will betray you and who will have your best interests at heart. At least Mithian of Nemeth and you were by yourselves in that clearing. Her carelessness led to that,_ Kilgarrah advised.

Merlin stiffened. _She was just trying to get over what happened here. Don’t blame her for that! She…._

Kilgarrah chortled. _My! My! We *have* developed feelings for this woman. Haven’t we? It seems that Arthur is a bad influence of sorts. No matter. Things will play out as they will. She will play an important role with you. That is all I know. Go about your affairs and allow the goddess to work as she will._

_Thank you, Kilgarrah,_ Merlin expressed.

_I live to serve, Merlin,_ Kilgarrah concluded allowing Sarcasm to lightly color his tone.

“He would have to be like that.” Merlin got up and got dressed. He had to get Gaius’ table in order. Then he could rejoin the others in the west wing to get things straightened out.

As he tied his neckerchief around his neck, a loud knock came from the door. “MERLIN? ARE YOU AWAKE?” Gaius called before opening the door.

Merlin scratched his scalp. He glanced at his mentor skeptically. I guess the patrol’s back. He had to admit that the break from assisting Gaius proved beneficial with Agravaine’s workload around the castle. “When did you get back?”

“About an hour ago.” The elderly physician motioned urgently with his hand. “What have you done?”

Merlin quirked his eyebrow. Foreboding jabbed at his senses. He eyed his mentor warily. “I’ve been cleaning the guest quarters for the past two and a half days. Gaius, what is it?”

Gaius looked pointedly at him. “Lord Agravaine has said otherwise. And…”

“MERLIN, COME OUT HERE! I’M WAITING!” Arthur demanded.

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Of course Agravaine would’ve known about my taking the horse and being gone! I couldn’t take the chance of that necklace falling into the wrong hands!_ “And of course, Arthur would believe him. I mean really?”

“Merlin, Lord Agravaine is his uncle and a nobleman. You are just a servant. Please!” Gaius implored. He looked his ward in the eye. “I know what you’ve done for Camelot. Still well….”

And like that, Stigma and Societal Class slammed into him again like twin tidal waves…..

“I can’t believe this.” Merlin complained. He bowed his head.

“So something did happen?” Gaius inferred. “Well you’d best tell Arthur now. I wouldn’t keep him waiting….”

“MERLIN!” Arthur stood at the bedroom door. “When I tell you to come out, you come now.” Anger smoldered in his eyes. He tapped impatiently against the door frame.

“Gaius was speaking to me, Sire,” Merlin explained while adding a bow. “I needed to answer a question. I was coming out.”

“So it would seem.” Arthur glared at the elderly physician as well. “I just get back from the patrol to find this problem! My uncle wants your neck in a noose, Merlin! And you’re _talking?_ Just get out here. Believe me. I’m doing you a favor. I’m allowing you to say this here and not in front of the court.” 

_Merlin, don’t say anything foolish!_ Gaius knew Merlin well. He understood the younger man’s rashness especially in the face of doing the right thing. He also grasped that there was no love lost between Lord Agravaine and Merlin. He led the younger man out into the chamber proper.

Merlin trudged out of the chamber; his feet feeling like lead. He saw Arthur storm past him and back toward the table. He also noted Agravaine, Leon, Percival and Gawain standing by the door; their eyes watching him keenly in turn.

“There! You see, Sire? It is as I said! The boy doesn’t want to admit his guilt! He….” Agravaine pushed.

“Uncle, please.” Arthur put his hand up. “I’ve just scolded Merlin for keeping us waiting. That is still my prerogative. Thank you though for your observation.”

“Of course, Sire.” Agravaine responded. His eyes cut venomously into Merlin’s psyche. _Even now Arthur defends him? Morgana knew of how close they are. No matter. It will make what is to come more gratifying._

Arthur allowed his uncle a smile and a nod of the head to soothe the latter’s ruffled feathers. Then he continued, “Sir Gawain?”

“Yeah, Sire?” Gawain responded. His eyes flitted anxiously toward Merlin. Then his head bowed.

“You were with Merlin on the last night that Princess Mithian and his delegation were here. Tell us what happened. Where did you find Merlin on that night?” Arthur queried.

Gawain looked almost apologetically. He felt akin to the school boy about to rat out his best friend in front of the principal. “He was taking care of our guests. That’s kind of in his job description. Ain’t it?”

“Not when said-guest has said that she didn’t want anything more from our court and insulted us,” Agravaine snapped back. He snorted indignantly. “Sire, are you going to allow this kind of insubordination? You are the King!”

“And I said, I have this!” Arthur reiterated; his voice rising still a few octaves more. 

“And maybe, _Your Lordship_ might remember that we humiliated her.” Gawain nodded to Merlin. “You know how Merlin is. He didn’t want her rottin’ away. So he at least arranged for a nice meal. You think that might have got Mith to accept your bribe?” He rolled his eyes and turned to Arthur. “Look, I care about Gwen too. I want her as Queen. All right? But Mith has feelings too! She was pissed. Came out with her crossbow locked and loaded.”

Arthur rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He considered his knight’s words carefully. He certainly knew Merlin would do exactly what Gawain had said and for those reasons. Still he had to press on. “And the fruit? Where did he get that?”

“I tried the kitchen but Audrey wouldn’t allow it. I told her my purpose. She still accused me of trying to steal for myself,” Merlin responded. He snorted. 

“But it was missing,” Arthur concurred. “And what happened after Princess Mithian confronted you both?”

“Her maid, Britomart, inspected the food and told the Princess that all was well. She thanked us for our kindness. After that we left,” Merlin reported. “The serving tray was still in her chamber on the following day.”

“That’s true, Uncle?” Arthur inquired.

Agravaine grumbled. “Yes, Sire. It was there. Pity that the chamber was left in such a shambles though. That gets us to the second matter. Does it not?”

Arthur frowned. “Indeed. Merlin, why did you leave the chamber unattended? Did I not order you specifically to clean it?”

“Yes you did,” Merlin conceded.

Arthur rubbed his chin again and leaned back. “And yet, you abandoned your duty. Several of your fellow servants saw you rush out of the passage and to the stables. There you took one of my horses and rode off as if Hell itself were on your tail.” He leaned toward his servant. “Come on, Merlin. Did you do that?”

“Yes I did,” Merlin admitted tersely. 

Agravaine smirked. Anticipation gleamed in his eyes. 

“And why would you do that?” Arthur pressed.

Merlin exhaled deeply. He clenched his fists. “You know why I’d do that, Sire. I had to set things right. I couldn’t let another problem add to the tension between Camelot and Nemeth.” He glared at Agravaine before turning back to Arthur. “While I was cleaning the Princess’ chamber, I found her necklace beneath the changing screen. We all knew how distraught she was. I knew she’d be even more heartbroken when she found it missing. So yes, I did drop everything. I did do those things. I rode out in pursuit of her party. I caught up with them at the River Severn.”

“And where’s the necklace now?” Arthur asked. He nodded clearly seeing how Merlin would do what he did and for the reasons he gave.

“As far as I know, it’s with Princess Mithian. I put right in her hand,” Merlin replied. He returned Agravaine’s smile with one of his own.

“And did anyone see you do this?” Arthur continued.

“No. The Princess didn’t want anyone knowing that her necklace had gone missing. I respected her wishes. Maybe if Lord Agravaine wanted a second account, he might ask the boar which she was hunting at the time?” Merlin answered evenly before adding a barb at the end.

The knights coughed back laughs at Merlin’s assessment while somehow managing to stay on point.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Well, Uncle?”

“There’s a knight in Nemeth’s court, Sir Samuel, who swore to me that he saw Merlin at Edgesmoore trying to sell it!” Agravaine protested. He grabbed the ends of his fraying story and spun them back together. “As Merlin said, nobody can collaborate this! I have the account of a knight saying otherwise!”

“And I’ve known Merlin for years, Uncle. Did I not tell him not to accuse you recently? I would expect the same of you or any other member of my court,” Arthur insisted.

“Where is this Sir Samuel? I would hear him for myself!” Merlin snapped.

Agravaine sniffed with disdain. “You remember your place!”

Arthur slammed his fist on the table asserting control anew. “ENOUGH!” He could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears. “Merlin is right. We have enough of a situation with Nemeth at the moment. We are still hoping to avoid war. Accusations like this even in the case of a knight against a servant could be enough to start it. Yet you are right too, Uncle. We do have to respect institutions. We have the word of a knight. That is not something to be dismissed either. I will send a request to King Rodor and ask about the necklace. If the Princess has it, then all’s well in that regard. If not, I’ll have to add it in consideration of what to do with you, Merlin.”

“What to...?” Merlin gasped. “Sire, I haven’t done anything!”

“And what of the food that was taken from the stores without permission? And the fact you barged in on a Princess’ chambers without leave? One might wonder what your intentions really were, Merlin,” Agravaine insinuated.

Merlin tensed. His eyes smoldered. Anger shook him much as the sound might a crystal.

Gaius put a hand on Merlin’s arm and shook his head.

“He wasn’t up to anything!” Gawain protested.

“Really? And what were you doing there?” Agravaine countered.

Gawain rolled his eyes. “ _Seriously?_ Well okay, _Your Graceiness_ , I actually escorted the Princess’ maid, Britomart, back from the Rising Sun. She ran into a big jackarse over there, Williams. He attacked her. I set him straight. Then I bought her a drink and got her back here. As Merlin said, can’t have further trouble.” He cleared his throat. “And I did stop Merlin. I drew my sword and asked him what he was doing there. When I knew it was him, I put it away and walked him there just in case someone wanted to tell stories and such.”

Arthur rubbed his chin. “I would say it accounts for the stolen food as well. I would have authorized Merlin to do exactly what he did, Uncle. Still there is the matter of the necklace.” He sighed and shook his head. “Merlin, I’m sorry. Until we can get word otherwise from King Rodor or Princess Mithian, I’m going to have you put in the dungeon. I can’t have you leaving the castle or the city. I know you would if you felt the need. When we get this cleared up, I’ll release you.”

“Arthur! You can’t! I gave it to her!” Merlin insisted.

“Come on, Merlin,” Leon urged; Sympathy’s tones clearly sounding in his voice. 

“Chill, Leon,” Gawain groused. “Merlin, it’s like he said. It’s only until we can get you cleared.”

“And we will,” Percival affirmed. “We have to go.”

“Fine,” Merlin relented. His eyes smoldered into Agravaine’s. _You won this round, you snake! I don’t know how but you did. Somehow I’ll find a way to come back from this._ “I’m sorry I won’t be able to help you with those herbs, Gaius.”

“Herbs?” Leon wondered.

“Yes.” Gaius considered the herbs spread across the table. “I found them before you arrived. Merlin did a splendid job of collecting these. I would suppose that might offer another motivation for his ride? I do need these for the Edvarian plague outbreak in the eastern provinces, Sire.”

“It will factor into my thinking, Gaius. Thank you,” Arthur relented. “Still, Merlin, you should have gone through channels instead of being an idiot. Think on that.” He shook his head. “Take him away. Just…make sure he’s fed and cared for down there.”

“You bloody better well believe it!” Gawain declared as he personally led Merlin from the chamber. He motioned for the other knights to follow him out.

Agravaine cleared his throat. He felt rather triumphant in his accomplishment. “I am sorry, my Liege. It is an awful thing to see someone you trusted so closely to betray you like that.”

Gaius shook his head. “Lord Agravaine, with all due respect, nothing of the sort has been proven yet. All that we know is that Merlin took the necklace from the castle. We have the proof both from Sir Samuel and the herbs on the table that he was in that area. Beyond that, we have to find the necklace. King Arthur has offered us a clear and sound way to get to the bottom of this matter. I again respectfully put forward that we follow his lead.” He bowed to Arthur. “Sire.”

“Well put, Gaius,” Arthur complimented. “We can all hope that Nemeth will exonerate Merlin quickly. Uncle, I believe Gaius needs time to work out remedies?”

“Yes I suppose he does,” Agravaine concurred. “My Lord, I do have an errand of my own to attend to. If I may be excused, I will be back later this afternoon should you require my aid?”

“Do what you have to. Thank you for keeping things going during my absence,” Arthur agreed.

“I live to serve always,” Agravaine concluded with a bow. Then he hustled from the chamber.

“Gaius, I leave you to your affairs. And I will do what I can for Merlin,” Arthur vowed.

“I know you will, Sire. Thank you,” Gaius expressed while adding a bow of his own. After Arthur left, he shook his head. “Oh, Merlin. What have you done now?” He sat down and rubbed his forehead.

Everything seemed a mess at that point. And where was Hope when needed?


	11. Clandestine Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agravaine goes off to meet with the *real* mastermind herself, Morgana.

Chapter 11 [Woods—A Few Hours Later]

Outside of Camelot, a chill wind blew through the forest. The leaves and tall grasses swayed before its onslaught. A few sunbeams pierced the emerald canopies above. Despite the rain from a few days earlier, dust and caked dirt flew about on the underused trail.

Underused it seemed until that point…..

 

****

Agravaine pressed his steed at a breakneck pace away from Camelot. Despite the season, he shivered and not just from the wind for that matter. Bunching up his cloak dealt with the immediate situation. Still his mind remained trouble from the potential reception he’d receive at his destination. 

On the upside, his machinations worked toward their desired outcomes. Arthur remained distracted by his quest for Gwen. With certain reassurances, the King had left governance to Agravaine during his searches. This behavior had Camelot sitting on the brink of war with Nemeth. Mithian and Rodor wouldn’t be thinking clearly. The rift between King and prize servant widened. Merlin sat in the dungeon. His man within Nemeth’s delegation, Sir Samuel, would feed him more information about Rodor’s court. The knights at least wondered about Arthur’s motivations. Loyalties remained divided.

On the downside, loose strands threatened to unravel the scheme’s greater fabric. Merlin still had loyal friends. His sympathetic moves toward Mithian and the Nemethian had preserved Restraint’s tenuous tie for the moment at least. Arthur still wanted to believe in Merlin. The knights, especially Sir Gawain, would never stop trying to exonerate Merlin. He knew Arthur would eventually find Gwen. He couldn’t believe that he allowed the necklace to slip through his fingers.

_Merlin would have returned it to the Princess._ Agravaine rolled his eyes at the thought of the loyal yet clumsy and insubordinate servant. Like a loyal spaniel, Merlin protected Arthur’s flank. Maddeningly to Agravaine, he’d extended that to Mithian as well. _For most of her visit, he could barely stand to be around her. Now he’s in prison for wanting to do the right thing._ He sighed. _So predictable. Pity that Samuel couldn’t intercept him first._

He banked the horse to the right and off of the dirt road. He directed his mount between two hedgerows. He wove his steed through the trees. Finally he pulled up on the reins bringing his horse to a stop. He took in the squat decrepit structure before himself. He took in its chipping and weather worn walls. He noted how the roof seemed to sag ever so slightly. 

Given the primary resident’s abilities, the structure’s appearance served as an effective camouflage.

He cleared his throat and settled the butterflies in the process. He tied his horse’s reins to a nearby tree. With nary a backward look toward the animal, he walked slowly toward the structure. He maintained a straight face and kept his composure. He raised his hand to knock at the door.

Before his hand to complete the motion, the door swung open seemingly on its own accord.

Anxiety needled at his heart and stomach. The casual display unnerved him. He ground his teeth. He wondered how the other would take his report. “I’m here with news.” He stepped hesitantly over the threshold and creaked across the floorboards.

Morgana peered up expectantly from the scroll stretched out across the table. Her eyes searched his face. “I trust you have something promising to tell me, Agravaine?”

Her tones further undermined his resolve. He sucked in a deep breath. “Things proceed as they should, Morgana.”

She tapped her fingers in Impatience’s Morse code across the chipped wooden surface in front of herself. “Oh? And how would that be?” She twisted her mouth into a severe frown. “Helios grows impatient and so do I.”

“And have you found any use for the siege tower plans?” he asked in response.

“Perhaps.” Malice dripped from her words. Sparks danced on her fingertips. “But certainly you didn’t ride all of this way to ask about that? I hope not.”

He nodded. “I have news from Arthur’s court. The arranged courtship between Princess Mithian and him went forward as negotiated. For three days, everything went as planned. Arthur grew increasingly fond of her. He spontaneously planned a picnic for them alone. The poor lout even spilled his soup all over himself at the welcoming banquet. As you predicted, everyone shunned the Princess and her entourage.”

“Of course they would,” she affirmed. Triumph’s smirk spread across her face. “And I trust Arthur’s fondness had a reaction as well?”

“The knights are still loyal to Guinevere of course. And Merlin in particular acted in such a peculiar way,” Agravaine pointed out. “At least the others kept a respectful silence.”

She leaned back in the chair savoring that last chunk of news. “Oh? Let me guess. Merlin turned sullen. He started arguing with Arthur about Dear Gwen. He wore his disapproval all over his face.” She sniggered. “Finally! Something to get that _annoying boy_ out of my way!”

“It even got to the point that the Princess begged Merlin to give her a chance.” Agravaine relaxed allowing himself a confident smile of his own. “He told her that hunting wasn’t much of a sport. He just about accused her of being unfair.” He sighed. “That’s when everything started coming apart unfortunately.”

She glared at him. Her ears detected the shift in his tone. “Then what happened?”

He trembled and stared down at the floor. “Things well…they started to fall apart.”

“What happened?” Her back arched. She ground her teeth. 

“It was during the hunt west of Camelot! From what Sir Leon told me, Arthur missed a shot at a deer. The Princess hit it with her crossbow. Arthur dismounted and kneeled down on the ground. He seemed to pick something up. He hesitated for a heartbeat. Then he called the hunt off and told everyone to return to Camelot. He spent the day in isolation even from the Princess and Merlin.” He chortled. “That night, he told Princess Mithian that it was over. She stormed back to her chamber. They packed their belongings and departed on the next morning. Arthur gave her undisputed ownership over Gedref as a peace offering. She told him and us all that she envied Arthur’s love for Guinevere. With that she departed,” he recounted.

She digested the account. She shook her head and cursed her own oversight with Gwen’s ring to herself. _He found the ring where I threw it!_ “And did you find out what Arthur grabbed upon?”

“No. He won’t say. Whatever it was, it enraged the Princess so that she wanted no further aid or hospitality from Camelot,” he continued. “Still Merlin went against that.”

She rolled her eyes. “Did he now? How predictable. Let me guess, he felt some need to soothe Mithian’s hurt feelings? His guilt motivated him to do the right thing?” she supposed with a touch of Sarcasm’s saccharin-sweetness to her tone. “He is consistent. Still she left the next morning. Did she leave anything behind in her chamber?”

He raised his eyebrow. “Why yes! How…?”

She grinned. “I cast a spell whilst they enjoyed their picnic. I insured that she would leave her mother’s precious necklace behind. It will be just what we need to start a war between Nemeth and Camelot.” Her eyes sparkled. “Arthur will be so focused on his western border that he won’t know Helios and his army are at his back until it’s too late. So you did get the necklace, didn’t you?”

He bit his lip. “There was a complication….”

“WHAT? I put the prize right on a serving platter for you! All you had to do was get into the chamber and find it! What did you do?” she seethed.

He trembled. “It was Merlin! He found it! He rode after the Nemeth party and returned it to Princess Mithian himself.”

“MERLIN! ARGH! That boy infuriates me!” She brought her fist down on the table jarring everything on it. “How do you manage to keep failing me, Agravaine? How?”

“I made something of it, my Lady! I’ve spun the situation to our advantage.

Her frown had returned effectively throwing a wet cloak over her mood. “This had better be good! Impress me.” 

“Yes…well…I found out about the fruit and cheese he brought to the Nemeth party. I made sure an equal amount was found missing in the kitchen. That cook was more than willing to complain about the boy. Merlin also didn’t care if the other servants saw him rushing to the stables and leaving the chamber undone. I insinuated to Arthur that his prize servant went behind his back, slipped away with the necklace and sold it in a nearby village,” he insisted trying desperately to achieve some damage control.

“I’m sure Arthur didn’t believe it. Of course he’s so loves his precious Merlin,” she declared melodramatically. 

“Merlin managed to talk his way out of just about everything. Still, since the necklace isn’t there, Arthur had him put in the dungeon until it is found. Meantime loyalties are being further divided between King and knights. They sympathized with Merlin against Arthur and me,” Agravaine noted. “Unbelievable.”

“No, Agravaine, it is not so unbelievable. My dear brother looks at all men as equals. You should know that by now,” she disagreed. She shook her head. “I still can’t believe you let Merlin beat you into the room and find that necklace first!”

“I had no pretext to get in there first! I’d hoped to tell that prat, George, to do it. Arthur countered my wishes,” he defended himself. “There is another upside!”

“And that is?”

“I can insist that Arthur try Merlin before the court. I can make it seem like he stole the necklace and sold it. It’s his word against Sir Samuel of Nemeth’s. I can have Sir Samuel speak against him. It would destroy any credibility Merlin would have with Arthur and the court. Therefore Arthur loses his other confidant besides Guinevere. He would be lost just before you launch your attack, Morgana,” he proposed.

She nodded. “It would cut his heart out not to be able to have his bootlicker there. Despite their different standing, the knights care for Merlin. Arthur would have to deal with the situation.” She sniffed. She turned purposefully toward him. “Very well. Do it. Leave no loose ends. Am I clear?”

“Very clear, my Lady,” he concurred. Her malice elicited a shiver from him.

“Fortunately, Agravaine, I have prepared for such an eventuality.” She stood and considered a small wooden box by her right hand. 

“And what would that be?” he wondered.

She shrugged shooting him an almost daring look. “You will just have to open it. Won’t you?” She motioned toward it again. “Go on. Open it.”

He hesitated. His hands inched across the expanse between them and the waiting wooden vessel. Fear dribbled sweat across his forehead.

“You’re nervous. You should be. Open it. Now!” she barked. Her eyes threatened his noticeably.

He ground his teeth. He almost ripped the top off fully expecting a _Nethair_ or worse inside. Instead he stared. Disbelief struck him dumb. He stared at her. Then he considered the box’s contents again.

The Princess’ necklace sparkled in the sunbeams and candlelight. 

“How? Merlin gave it to her! Sir Samuel said the same!” he demanded.

“It’s not the real necklace of course. I conjured a copy. As long as the spell isn’t counteracted, that should be enough to assure Arthur of Merlin’s guilt,” she explained. “Just make sure of it. Am I clear?”

“I won’t fail. Merlin will have a noose waiting for his neck shortly,” Agravaine promised.

“Don’t promise that. Just make it so.” She glanced out the window. “The sun is low in the sky. You should be getting back. Shouldn’t you?” 

He chafed at the abrupt dismissal. He had more questions and wanted to know more details. Still he knew better than to press her too much. “Of course. I will be back when I have more to report.” He picked up the box.

“Bring me Merlin’s head,” she instructed him in a curt tone. Her eyes glared the point that she’d tolerate no further failure from the chancellor on that score. “And don’t lose that whatever you do.”

“Yes.” He turned and departed from the cabin. _She wants his head, does she? With everything else going on, why does she care? We’ve discredited the boy. He’s a servant! What of it? Between the necklace and the siege plans, Arthur isn’t so apt to take his word as he had before._ He slid the box into a burlap sack and tied it carefully to his horse’s saddle. Then he mounted the steed and headed back the way he’d come.

She watched her uncle disappear into the forest’s cover. She shook her head. She knew her plan had many different variables and levels. She’d doubted at the first whether something so complex would work. So far she’d taken Gwen from Arthur leaving his feelings torn in the process. She’d played the brash Mithian almost like a fiddle even to the reaction over the precious ring. Despite the peace offer, she knew Rodor’s nobles would override his common sense. Everything would be perfect….

…everything except for the usual conundrum….

_Merlin._

She fumed over the servant’s working to undo her carefully-laid plans. She couldn’t have him preserving peace, talking sense into his King’s head and possibly unifying the knights in solidarity behind Arthur. Despite everything between them at the moment, she didn’t doubt that Merlin could do it. She didn’t know how he did it. She just knew that he did.

_This time, I’ll make sure he’s eliminated first! You won’t bumble your clumsy way through my plans,_ Merlin, she vowed to herself. Then she went back to work on the next phase of her plans.

Malice suffers no time to wait or so it seemed…..


	12. The Long Night of Suspense

Conclusion  
[Dungeon—Sunset]

Merlin sat on the hay in the dungeon’s far corner. Through the bars, he couldn’t see anyone else in the flickering torchlight. He brooded over his misfortunes and turn of events. He knew Agravaine had poisoned Arthur against him. He could now see how his rushed departure with the necklace would seem. 

And all of this in spite of preserving the peace. All of it despite saving Mithian’s life.

Yes he’d established a bond of friendship….even if all else fell apart around it….

He knew Mithian would support him. Yes she owed him her life. He saw her gratitude over the necklace’s return and the efforts he’d undertaken on her behalf. Still he wondered how strongly she’d fight against the political realities. He knew her father would never allow her to return to Camelot especially given her ordeal and humiliation….

…especially not for a servant’s sake….

_It’s a nice thought. I know she’d help me if she could. But she couldn’t really mean what she said? It’s just friendship. She can’t risk her place. I wouldn’t let her!_ He shook his head. _Get real, Merlin! A friendship with her is just a dream. If Arthur turned on me, who else is there?_

_How easily you crumble, Young Warlock_ , Kilgarrah scolded telepathically.

_I’m *not*! I’m facing reality! Agravaine’s manipulating everything! Arthur won’t see reason! Princess Mithian can’t help me,_ Merlin presumed.

_Remember what I told you before, Merlin. Have faith. Be patient. You aren’t especially good at doing either, I fear. Let events play out as they will,_ the Great Dragon reminded him before going silent.

_Be patient he says. He’s not the one locked in a cage when everything’s going to bloody hell!_ Merlin slumped on the hay. He frowned. _I can’t even come up with a defense. I’m alone. Agravaine will make sure of that!_

The scent of meat and potatoes teased his nostrils. 

His mouth watered. Hunger growled away in his stomach. 

“Now I’m imagining things,” he chided himself. “Maybe I should get some sleep.”

“Or maybe you can eat?” Gawain supposed. He carried a tray with a covered plate and an accompanying goblet. He turned to the other knight. “Open it. King’s orders.”

“Maybe you should let him rot, Gawain. Might teach him his place. The King will deal with him tomorrow. About time!” the guard insinuated. He spat through the bars.

“Watch it, Eddie. Maybe I might teach you your place. Open the bloody door already!” Gawain snapped. His face flushed bright crimson. “King wants him taken care of.”

“Better watch yourself. One might think you a traitor too,” Edward retorted firmly. He opened the door and shook his head. Then he stalked away.

“Imagine what you want!” Gawain bellowed down the hall in the arrogant guard’s wake. “What an arse!” He glared once more back down the passage. He snorted. “Bloody rot! All of it! Hey, Merlin, get up! Dinner!”

“Gawain, what are you doing? Agravaine’s already watching you,” Merlin pointed out. He sat up. “They let you bring the food in here?”

“Arthur told us to take care of you. Didn’t he? Percy, Leon, Elyan and I really don’t care about that load of bollocks. Richards sent that himself,” Gawain informed him. “Quit acting like this in the end of the world! It ain’t!”

“Gawain, what did Sir Edward mean by tomorrow?” Merlin asked anxiously.

Gawain sighed. “Yeah that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Lord Aggravating found more evidence against you. He showed it to Arthur.” He glared at the floor. 

“And?” Merlin pressed.

“And….” Gawain frowned. “And…Arthur’s bringing it to the court tomorrow. Your trial’s in the morning.”

“My trial? I thought Arthur wanted to be convinced! Where is he?” Merlin demanded.

Gawain snorted. “Yeah he should. Arthur though’s actin’ really weird. Can’t figure it.”

“And how would that be, Gawain?” Arthur asked from the passage. Annoyance stabbed forth at his vassal. He turned to Edward. “Open it and leave us.”

“Aye, Sire.” Edward did so. He smirked at the impudent knight in the cell. Then he handed the keys to Arthur and skittered out of sight.

Merlin exhaled. “Thank you for the visit, Sire.” His eyes looked deeply into his King’s trying to get at any hint or semblance of the other’s purpose. He collected his composure while trying not to let the venom seep into his voice. “I appreciate the meal. I mean that.”

“I know you do, Merlin. Gawain, you’re free to go. I want a moment alone with him,” Arthur instructed.

“Yeah well. I….” Gawain started.

“It is not a request. Leave,” Arthur motioned toward the door. 

Gawain stiffened. Indignation burned at his gut. His eyes flared. He started to retort.

Merlin shook his head. “No. Gawain, please. It’s all right.” 

“Merlin. come on! You can’t just take this bloody crap! He can’t know that quick!” Gawain spat back.

“Sir Gawain, are you accusing Lord Agravaine of lying? You’d best take care. I know how stressful this is for all of us. I’m letting you walk out of here. Don’t test me. Not today,” Arthur insisted. His blue eyes met his knight’s firmly once again.

Merlin shook his head at Gawain again. “Just go along with it. We just have to have faith.”

Gawain sniffed. “Faith? Yeah that. I just know that there’s somethin’ rotten around here.” He clapped Merlin’s arm with his hand. “You hang in there. Tomorrow you’ll be out of here.” He bowed saucily to Arthur before storming out of the cell and toward the stairs beyond.

Merlin considered the covered plate. The scents coming from under the cover tempted him. Still he wouldn’t ignore Arthur even under the circumstances.

“Well? Aren’t you going to at least look at it?” Arthur asked while motioning toward the meal. “Don’t worry. It isn’t poisoned despite what some of my knights might think. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He sighed heavily.

Merlin picked up the cover and stared at the food. His eyes alighted on a healthy slab of cooked beef. A diced potato and a healthy helping of peas accompanied it. Confusion clouded his thinking. “Arthur, I….”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Why would I allow such a meal? Merlin, I said you’d be taken care of. Didn’t I? Despite what Lord Agravaine’s case is, I will keep my word in that regard.” He rubbed the other man’s hand. “Even if you are the Worst Servant Ever, you deserve a good meal before the morning.”

“What did Lord Agravaine find?” Merlin took the meat in his hands. “Sorry. I don’t see anything to use.”

“I can allow that for now,” Arthur relented while adding an upbeat barb to his retort. “As for what he found, I can’t say that right now.”

“State secret again?” Merlin supposed with an eye roll.

“Yes. I am sorry, Merlin.” Arthur stood. “I hope you enjoy your meal. Do try and sleep well.” Conscience nagged at him. Instinct denied Agravaine’s accusations. Yet he kept himself composed somehow. He walked out of the cell and locked the door behind himself. Then he disappeared down the corridor.

Merlin shook his head. His mind spun with possibilities and questions. _What did Agravaine find in just the last few hours? I thought it would take longer! He told himself, Have faith. Somehow it will work out!_

Even between bites of his feast, Merlin felt the night dragging. Dawn seemed an eternity away…..

 

**** 

 

[Clearing—Six Miles from Camelot—An Hour Later]  
[A/N: Sir Ywain and _Malodius_ are from Chretien de Troyes’ _Ywain: The Knight of the Lion_.]

Mithian admired Nocturne’s dark beauty overhead. She liked the cool breeze alighting across her skin. Her ears perked to the sounds of the grass swaying and leaves billowing around her. She smiled as the knights on guard played at cards around the campfire once again. Luna brushed the landscape with her pale light and glittering faerie dust. She walked contentedly. A smile established clearly on her face.

Life, it seemed, had set her on a journey of sorts. Its furnace worked on refining her sensibilities. Once she’d vowed to serve at her father’s side and never leave Nemeth. Then Duty had pushed her out into the world asking her to extend that service and Love’s devotion to other venues and causes. Whereas she’d felt safe in her chambers prior to the failed engagement, a metamorphosis of sorts was going on.

Above the trees, Camelot’s distant towers beckoned her back. Their torches hovered before her like small fireflies. Much as Icarus had, she’d flown too close to those stars. Her heart still ached from the failed engagement. Yet, despite it all, she felt a renewed purpose from the place as well. 

A conundrum to say the least….

_Father would say I’m just growing into womanhood and responsibility. How I wish I could just continue to tend the garden, hunt and sit at the council table._ She sipped on a humble wooden cup of cider allowing that tangy sweet nectar to calm her still further. _But what is it about Camelot? Certainly it’s a citadel like any other. We didn’t receive the greatest of welcomes. I wonder…._

Then Memoria strung its harp, plucking a certain insight…..

Mithian nodded recalling that fateful meeting in the hallway prior to the ill-executed hunt several days earlier. She snorted at her request to the then-recalcitrant Merlin asking that he give her a chance to prove herself. She remembered how her warmth began to melt Distrust’s icy prison around him. _I have one friend at least. I suspect there are several others even if they don’t admit it._ She narrowed her eyes. _Who is this blacksmith’s daughter to whom they are all so devoted? One has to wonder. No matter. If she will accept me then I shall treat her with the same kindness and charity._

Another thought of Merlin tugged at the corners of her mouth pulling them back into the almost dreamy smile. Her eyes twinkled at the thought of him racing across the leagues between Camelot and Severn. She marveled at what he’d risked to right wrongs and return her precious property.

And that was before pondering if he really had magic or not.

Then again, did it really matter? For an encore, he saved her life.

He respected her as a woman and a real Princess. To him, she wasn’t just a royal tomboy.

_Her friend….her incredibly special friend…._

_Even if you are a servant, I’ll make sure you’re treated right, Merlin,_ she vowed to herself. She frowned tightly at the s-label. _That will start with seeing you released from this!_ She gazed again at the citadel’s spires in the distance.

At that moment, a shooting star shot across Nocturne’s inky backdrop.

Her breath caught in her throat. She trembled. Her emotions tumbled end over end inside of herself. Her heart thumped harder and harder. She steadied herself against a nearby tree. 

Amor, it seemed, had claimed her…..

_Unbelievable._ She giggled to herself. Her heart and mind floated off of the ground. If she’d have had a mind to, she might have glided over the last bit toward Camelot. At least she felt she could have.

“Milady?”

She turned to find a stout knight with a fair complexion and long blonde hair watching her. “Yes, Sir Ywain?”

“Is everything all right? You seemed out of sorts,” he pointed out.

She cleared her throat. With a couple of breaths, she’d reapplied the regal Mask of State. “I’m fine now. It has been quite a few days. Hasn’t it?”

“It has indeed, Princess. If someone had told me we’d be back here now three days ago, I’d have denied it. No one should have to ever go through what you did, my Lady. Nobody.” He bowed to her to reinforce the point.

“Nobody, be they royal, commoner, man or beast, indeed. Well put, Sir Ywain.” She looked around curiously. “Strange. Where is _Malodius_?”

He sighed. “He’s watching something toward the north and east.” He glanced down the dirt road toward Camelot. “When he gets like this, it’s something or someone with magic.” He rubbed his chin and arched an eyebrow. “I don’t like it, Princess Mithian. Could the witch, Morgana, be lurking in the city?”

She snorted. “Not likely. She and King Arthur are estranged to put it mildly. We’ll have to keep our eyes open.” She frowned. “I’d like to go the rest of the way tonight.”

“We’d rather you get rest. It’s been a long journey from Whitgate to here. With due respect, we should all be refreshed and prepared for a potentially hostile reaction,” he advised.

She nodded conceding their need to rest after the journey. “Will you make sure everyone rotates through the watch? Perhaps each of you can take a turn of the hourglass apiece?”

“That is a sound strategy, Milady,” he complimented before catching himself. “If I may say so?”

“You most definitely may. I appreciate sage advice, my Good Knight. Please do tell the others. Will _Malodius_ heed my words?” she assured him.

He coughed. “Nay. He will not sleep now. As we all, he has your protection in mind.”

“And a loyal friend he is.” She smiled allowing Appreciation to lighten the mood in that moment. “With that, I bid you Good Night, Sir Knight. My thanks for your service.”

“I live to be so.” He bowed to her again. “And good night to you as well. Until first light then.” With that, he walked toward the other knights.

“It will be some day indeed,” she concurred. She stifled a yawn. “Perhaps a bit of rest then.” She glanced down the road again. “Until first light then, my friend.” With that, she turned and headed toward her tent.

Sir Ywain’s advice would be valuable indeed. Given how things were developing around them all, the next day would hold quite a show. Would the Princess and Warlock be able to keep a rein on their feelings—friendship or otherwise--to play their parts well?

Such would be telling…..

 

THE END (for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Everyone! Look for the next installment, "Trial," starting soon! :)


End file.
